


Ula'ula Kahuna (in training)

by acoolegg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, F/M, First Time Sex, Rebuilding Po Town, Smut, Some Spoilers, Straight Sex, Young!Reader, also pan!guzma who knew, battle royal, burnet made her appearance, chief is very protective of lillie and moon, guzma is depressed but he's an adorable nerd that just wants to love you, hickies are a thing, i ship these two girls omg, island challenge, island trials, kind of OC skull grunts, kind of weird but not sexual bathroom scene, maybe more story later but idk, preset pokemon team, skull mama, skull papa, so many grunt OCs, some canon divergence, strong police chief lady reader, they're all my children, this went from action-y to shoujo manga-y, u and guzma are on opposite ends of the law but ur cute together lol, ur nanu's daughter sorry, ur pokemon have terrible nicknames from when u were like 12, vanilla first time stuff, whoops there's sex now, young!guzma, young!kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolegg/pseuds/acoolegg
Summary: The Police Chief of Ula'ula has a trouble maker to take care of...    title has very little to do with the story but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯i needed something to call it and this was rhythmically pleasingalso this is now a collection of?? chapters i guess now, lol??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know the game's been out for less than 2 weeks but i am thirsty for guzma
> 
> anyways, the reader's whole team isn't just ice-type!  
> Vivi the Frosslass  
> Carl the (Alolan) Ninetails  
> Mateo the (Alolan) Sandslash (who didn't get to make an appearance :'[ )  
> Poof the (Midnight-form) Lycanroc  
> Churri the Mimikyu  
> Warshu the Wishiwashi (who also didn't get to make an appearance X'[ )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the daughter of Nanu, current Police Chief of Ula'ula, and future Kahuna.  
> Acerola ran into your station and told you that Team Skull had Pokénapped one of the little one's Yungoos. Moon has gone to save it. You went after her.  
> It seems you'll be visiting Po Town.

You hadn't expected Acerola to run into your station, slamming her hands into the counter and immediately calling out your name. You jumped from your desk and looked at her, eyes wide from surprise. "I need your help, big sis!" One of your partner Pokémon, an adorable Froslass you called Vivi, perked up from her chair. She loved hearing 'help,' as it meant that you were all were going to get to go out.

You kicked your legs against the linoleum floor, propelling yourself closer to her. "Alright, Ace. What's up?" Vivi floated over as well, nudging your Ninetails (affectionately called Carl, as you _sucked_ at naming your Pokémon) and waking him up. The Ghost-type captain was shaking as she grabbed your hand.

"Team Skull took one of the little one's Yungoos!" she cried. "My friend Moon fought them to get him back, but they won't give him back to her unless she goes to Po Town!" You blinked at that; Nanu was supposed to be watching Po Town, but he hadn't contacted you about something like that at all. And Moon? She was the adorable new islander taking on the Island Challenge, right? She was making waves with how powerful she had become. And apparently, she was selfless to the point if being stupid, if she just ran into Po Town. "She just--she left, big sis. She didn't care that that place was full of Team Skull! She's gonna get hurt!"

You had already begun to pull on your uniform top (you had taken it off because the A/C was turned off in the station, and it was just _too damn hot_ ) when you looked back at Acerola. "Ace, I'm gonna go in and get her, alright?" She smiled tearfully at you.

"Thank you so much! I would go in, but I have to protect the House..." You nodded and smiled at her. "You've gotten so strong since you've had to take over the Ula'ula branch, big sis."

You grinned and pressed a thumb to your sternum, "Well, you're lookin' at Nanu's daughter, aren't you? Future kahuna of Ula'ula, right?" She giggled at that. You deadpanned before stomping on the ground, "Don't laugh. It's true! I've been chosen by Tapu Bulu and everything!" You heard the tinkling ice laugh of Vivi, and you turned to her. "Hey! None of that! You're a future kahuna's Pokémon, so you need to behave properly!" She shot you a smile before fluttering away.

Carl stretched before he got up, shooting a weak Blizzard your way. It was his way of getting you back on task. You shivered before nodding at him. His blue eyes sparkled up at you, and he did his odd Ninetails-smile. Right, Moon in Po Town.

"Okay, we're leaving then, Ace. I'll shoot you a message when I have Moon, alright?" She nodded and hugged you. You laughed and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, we'll get her back! She's got an Island Challenge to beat, right?" She pulled away and followed you out. Vivi and Carl followed you out. You grinned and dug your Pokéballs from your bag. "Vivi, Carl, come back!" With a flick of your wrist, the Pokéballs were thrown into the air. They opened up and pulled the two Ice-types in gracefully. You caught the Pokéballs with ease, grinning and fluidly putting them back into your bag.

"Jeez," Acerola muttered, "it's a wonder why you aren't the Ice-type captain. You're so good with them..."

You pulled your hat onto your head finally, pulling out your Ride Pager and calling up a Charizard. "Never got offered. 'sides... Don't really wanna be a captain." You smiled cheekily, "I wanna be a kahuna! So I gotta go big or go home, right?" A Charizard landed before you and you rubbed its cheek. The tag on its neck read 'Heatsman.' "Alright, Heatsman, I need to head to Po Town."

The Charizard growled slightly at the name. Over the course of the last couple years, a lot of Ride Pokémon have started to hate going there. Team Skull had all but ruined the place. Nanu was really the only thing keeping them from spreading out past those walls.

You dug into your bag again. A smile split your face when you found what you were looking for: your bean case. Popping it open, you pulled out one of your few rainbow beans. You needed to get to Po Town, and stat. No time for dilly dallying--you weren't above bribing a Charizard with a bean to get around.

Heatsman's eyes lit up (literally?) at the sight of the rainbow bean. You could feel Acerola's gaze on your back as you said calmly, "Now, I'm gonna give this to you, but I need you to take me to Po Town. Alright?" He nodded excitedly. You grinned and tossed the bean up; he caught it easily, then lowered himself so you could easily climb on top of his mount. Once you were up, you held your hat to your head and saluted Acerola. "I'm off, sweetheart! I'll shoot you a message when I've gotten Moon back!" She grinned up at you.

"Be safe!" she called out.

"Can't make any promises. Now," you looked at Heatsman, "let's get going, Heatsman! Fly!" The Charizard took off suddenly, giving you very little time to grab hold of one of the handlebars. You were an experienced rider, so you felt confident enough to hold on with only one hand. Your hat was too precious to let fly off in the wind so you had to hold it down.

The ride felt exceptionally short as you arrived in front of Po Town's metal doors in mere moments. You grinned at Heatsman and pulled out the Ride Pager once again. "Thank you for the ride, Heatsman. Alola!" He growled affectionately before being pulled back into the Pager's Pokéball. You put the Pager away.

Once you were alone, you sucked in a deep breath. You hadn't seen your father on months. Here's hoping he was around-

"Acerola getcha?" Oh, speak of the devil. You turned to Nanu, setting your hands on your hips. He didn't even keep in touch and he was just acting like you were a nuisance! "...nice to see you too?" He still looked absolutely dead inside, but apparently he knew to at least try to be sociable.

"Alola, Nanu." He visibly flinched at that. He knew he had messed up when you didn't even call him 'Dad.' Good. He should know he was in trouble! He hadn't called you or sent you a letter or something in _months!_ "A girl should've flown in here a while ago. About eleven, dark hair, red hat. Her name's Moon?" He stared at you impassively. You huffed. "Is she inside Po Town right now, Pops? She's on a rescue mission and I was sent to assist." He blinked before nodding his head.

"She's inside. I locked it back up after she went in..." He fiddled with the keys on his belt. You pulled your keyring out and immediately found the key you were looking for. The door was unlocked before he had found the right key. "...forgot you're so anal about all your keys being marked."

"It helps keep track of everything." You sighed and pulled down on your police hat. It was a nervous habit you had developed since Nanu had given you the hat. You wanted to yell at him for forgetting about you, but you had a trainer to save. "Acerola will probably show up soon, if I know her. Try to keep her out here until I give you an all clear."

Nanu blinked at you, then stared, then smirked. "Alright, _Police Chief (F/Name)_." Your ears went red. You knew it was fatherly teasing, but it still embarrassed you!

"Yeah. That's... Me." You huffed and walked into Po Town. It felt odd to just leave the conversation like that, but you couldn't waste too much time. Your fingers twitched nervously. You badly wanted to have one of your Pokémon out with you, but it was pouring down and you didn't want to have to deal with their coats getting soaked. Well... Warshu would be fine, but you didn't feel like carrying your 'Schooling' Pokémon.

Po Town looked way worse than last time you had been up. Team Skull's graffiti-ing had taken over more of the roads and buildings, and they had more members out and about. There was a pair of the grunts standing in front of a barricade of some sort, and they snorted when they saw you step in. "Well well well yo. It's Nanu's kid, bro!" You rubbed your forehead at their shoddy attempt at beat boxing and rapping.

"Indeed it is, dude, and she's uninvited. Rude!" You looked at them and crossed your arms, striding up to them confidently. The second one, who stood on the right, stepped back when you leaned towards him.

"Alright, B, did a little trainer walk through here a while ago?" You kept your tone even and unimpressed, knowing that the shadow your hat cast on your face could make you look quite intimidating.

B swallowed audibly, looking at his partner before laughing nervously. "I don't gotta tell you!"

"Alright..." You leaned towards the other grunt. "A. Did a little trainer come through here?" Some sweat dribbled down his cheek. Were you really that scary? You thought that they'd have gotten use to your intimidation methods. You apparently thought wrong. He opened his mouth to speak (stretching his bandanna in the process), but you looked up when you saw a rain of arrows and a Pokémon fall towards the ground. "...I'm going to take that as a yes." You hopped the barricade and took off towards the attack.

"Hey! Chief Lady! Get back here!"

"Bro, Boss ain't gonna like the fact that she's here too!"

Oh, so Guzma was here as well. You hadn't seen him in a while.

(...but you saw him more often than Nanu. What did that say about your father?)

When you arrived further down the road, you saw Moon petting on her Decidueye, praising him happily. A female grunt was dramatically crying in the distance. You stepped towards the young trainer and shot a look at the grunt. She got up and ran off, screaming about how you two were 'bullying her'.

Moon noticed the grunt running off, shrinking back when she turned to see you. "Are you Moon?" She nodded and looked at you fearfully. Oh no, you were scaring her. You pushed your hat up and grinned, "Alright. Acerola sent me! I'm the chief of Ula'ula police, (F/Name)!" She blinked before smiling at you.

"Acerola said she'd find someone to help! ...I was supposed to come alone, though." She had stopped smiling, touching her chin in contemplation. "They might not give me Yungoos back..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart." You flashed her a peace sign. She grinned at your confidence. "They'll give us that Yungoos back. I know their boss and he knows the consequences of not following my orders."

You looked over her Decidueye, who was watching you suspiciously. You could tell by looking at him that he was exceptionally close to his trainer. ...he was injured, though. You dug through your bag and pulled out a max potion. "Lemme heal up your Decidueye, okay?" She nodded, petting the bird and calming him down. You sprayed the potion over him. He jostled his feathers a bit but otherwise let you go about working. You smiled at him happily, "That attack you did back there was quite powerful, Decidueye! You protectin' your mama?"

Moon giggled, "He's very protective of me. Isn't that right, Roly?" She fluffed his feathers and got a content sigh from him. She looked at you, "I named him Roly when I first got him. Roly Poly!" The Decidueye ruffled his feathers, seemingly embarrassed. She giggled as she pulled out a Pokéball and tapped his head with it. "Take a rest for a few, alright? I'll get you when I need you."

"Deci?" he called out. It sounded like a question. She pet his head.

"I promise. Now..." The Pokéball opened up and surrounded the Pokémon in a blue glow before pulling him back in. She kissed it. "Take a rest, little one." She set the Pokéball in the first spot on her belt, five other balls on it gleaming from the rain. She was soaked. You were, too.

You grinned at her. She was very close to him. You wondered if she was that way with all her Pokémon. "Alright..." You looked around before nodding. "Looks like you cleared most of them out. Let's head inside the mansion, shall we?"

"Sounds good, Chief!" She trusted you _way_ too easily. But... It was cute how she smiled up at you. You grinned down at her and walked towards the front of the mansion. You frowned. They've desecrated this place...

Moon didn't stop, instead opening up the door and hurrying inside. You understood that. She had been out in the rain far longer than you; she was probably freezing. Nodding to yourself, you went inside and pulled her towards you. She looked up at you and you grinned. "You cold, Moon?" She nodded. When you released her, you took off your uniform top and gave it to her. When she pulled it in, you unrolled the sleeves so they would cover her whole arm.

"Thank you, Chief. I was freezing." You ruffled what hair of hers you could. She was adorable.

"When we're out of here, I'll let you use the bath back at my house. You can't get hypothermia!" Her eyes sparkled at that, a big smile spreading across her face.

"That sounds wonderful!"

"If you two are done!" You turned and frowned at the three grunts before you. You were having a moment with your new friend and they ruined it! The girl in the middle crossed her arms. "Oh, it's the Chief of Ula'ula! What has graced Team Skull with _your_ presence today?"

You stepped in front of Moon. "The Yungoos you stole. She needs him. I'm here to make sure she gets him safely."

"Well, she was 'sposed to come alone, lady! Now you ain't ever gettin' that Yungoos back!" The dude on her left barked out a laugh. You frowned. "But, since you're here, Officer Lady, we can battle! Get revenge for the last time you rolled through."

You raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean for every time I've rolled through?" He huffed exaggeratedly. You pulled out one of your Pokéballs, grinning. "So, it's a battle you want, huh? That's fine! Moon," you looked over at the girl, who was staring up at you, "you go on ahead. See what you can find out about this place!"

"Alrighty, I'm off!" She took off towards a door. When she was out of sight, you turned back to the three grunts before you.

"So, are we doing this individually or all at once?" You had your answer when the grunt on the left threw out a Fomantis. "Ah, individually. Boring." You threw out a Pokéball, grinning as you said, "Alright! Poof, it's your turn!" Your Lycanroc landed on the ground loudly, howling excitedly at being out. He looked at you and bounced on his feet.

"You ready to lose, Chief?" the grunt called out.

You grinned and flipped your hair. "Not at all." You pointed at the Fomantis. "Poof, let's do this! Let's set the scene with Rock Slide!" Your midnight-form Lycanroc howled, grabbing at the ground and forcing the rocks within to shift and change. The Fomantis was hit with the rocks, falling backwards and fainting immediately. You didn't even have type advantage.

What could you say? You had raised your Pokémon to be as strong as possible.

...or the grunt hadn't even trained the Fomantis properly. It could have been either one at that point.

The Fomantis was recalled into its Pokéball. He screamed, "No fair! You can't be THAT strong!"

The second male grunt nudged the girl. "Let's not give her any down time! Double Team her!" The girl nodded, turning to look at you. They threw out a Mareanie and Golbat, respectively.

"No time in between, huh? Well, that's whatever!" You grabbed a second Pokéball out of your bag. "Alright then! Time for Churri to join the scene!" You threw her Pokéball out, catching it when it rebounded to you. Churri was on the ground now, her Pikachu costume clutched to her for dear life. Your adorable little Mimikyu was frightened. "It's alright Churri, don't hold back! Let's Play Rough with Mareanie!"

Churri looked back at you (you think?) and chirped. She shot forward and attacked Mareanie, not knocking it out but severely hurting it. She returned to Poof's side and looked back at you hesitantly.

You couldn't stop smiling. She was one of your team's newer members, but she had become quite strong. "That was SUPER good, Churri! I knew you could do it!" Churri chirped happily, pleased to have been praised.

The girl all but screamed, "How dare you!? Mareanie! Venoshock on that Mimikyu!" The Mareanie screeched and shot poison at Churri.

You grinned and snapped your fingers, "Don't move, Churri!" Poof looked at you like you were crazy, but Churri stayed stock still. The Venoshock landed, but did nothing. "My Mimikyu here has the 'Disguise' ability!" As if on cue, Churri's costume slumped over. "She wasn't hit at all! So, with that..." Poof was howling excitedly now, knowing that this battle was practically in the bag. Churri chirped and jumped slightly, her little black legs visible while she kicked. "Poof, Rock Slide again, please! Let's finish these two off!"

He was panting as he grabbed at the rocks in the ground, shifting them to attack the Golbat and Mareanie. You knew that you had type advantage over the Golbat, and the attack was strong enough to finish Mareanie if it was really that hurt. As if on cue, both Pokémon collapsed to the ground. Their trainers immediately recalled them, glaring at you.

"Sorry, no revenge today." You grinned and walked up to the three of them. "And I won't collect my winnings. Go heal up your Pokémon instead." The glared at you before scurrying off, grumbling amongst themselves and throwing you Mean Looks. You shrugged and sighed. Churri chirped and Poof growled, drawing your attention back to them. You smiled at them as you pulled their Pokéballs (a dusk ball and heal ball) from your bag.

"You two did so great out there! I'm super proud!" You crouched to their level and pat their heads. Poof huffed happily, whereas Churri made a sighing sound. Her costume was falling off. "We'll have to fix that later, won't we, Churri? I know this one is your favorite and all, but you might have to wear the other one…" She perked up, the limp head of her Pikachu costume rolling around with her movements.

She had always loved fixing her costumes, but she still hated to do it in front of you. Your compromise? You gave her another costume to wear while she fixed hers. She couldn't fix her costume very well in her Pokéball.

You kissed both of the Pokémon on their foreheads, grinning when you pulled away. "It's time to rest, alright? I promise that we'll see each other again soon." You opened their Pokéballs up and they were recalled. Once you had them in your hands, you put them back into your bag. Then you turned on your heels and walked towards the staircase.

Moon strode down the staircase (you wondered when she had gone up) with three pieces of paper in her hand. "Ah, Chief!" She practically ran down the remaining stairs to you. She was so cute! She _ran_ to you! So cute! "Chief, take a look at these!" She shoved the sheets into your hands. "I think we'll need these later."

Looking over the papers, you recognized what the passwords written on them were: some of Guzma's favorite stuff. Beat Up? Tapu Cocoa? Headbutt and say 'no!'? Golisopod? All him. _Defo_ him. ...how did you know that? Ugh, whatever.

You reached out and rubbed the top of her head (ignoring how damp her hat was), grinning while saying, "Good job, Moon. These'll be useful. Did you face any troubles upstairs?"

"Nothing too bad. I had two girls battle me because I walked on them talking about shirts? They," she grabbed her face as she blushed, "called me cute." Oh jeez. She was adorable. "But, other than that, there was nothing. There _is_ a guy guarding the balcony, though. He won't let me through."

You nodded and looked over the sheets once again. So Guzma was definitely here. This could either be very easy or very difficult, depending on his mood. You were hoping he'd just make it easy. "Alright, kiddo. Let's go get Yungoos back, shall we?" Moon smiled brightly as she nodded, turning on her heel and running back up the stairs. She was so cute, especially in your two-sizes-too-big uniform top.

You climbed the stairs, staying somewhat wary but trusting Moon and her ability to clear out the grunts. She was at the top of the staircase when you caught up, looking over at the grunt guarding the balcony. She seemed a little unsure of herself. You put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, hoping it would help her out. "Alright… I can do this." She nodded to herself, putting her hands in front of her and making fists. "I'll get Yungoos back!"

She took off for the guard, immediately striking up a conversation with him. You looked at the other side of the staircase; it was blocked off by some furniture. A grunt gazed over at you impassively, then looked away. Then he looked back at you, eyes going wide. You stared at him, trying to figure out if you had battled with him before. He looked at the man beside him anxiously. You could hear him talk. "Dude! Boss said that we had to warn him if she showed up! She's here! She came with the kid! Go tell him!"

The other shot back with, "I don't wanna break the news to him! You tell him! You saw her first!" Guzma wanted to know if you showed up? He wanted someone to 'warn him' if you showed up? Well… It made sense. He was the boss of a gang, you were the Chief of Ula'ula Police. But he had never asked to be warned before hand.

Huh.

You had wandered across the staircase to look at them curiously, leaning on the furniture. "I'd assume Guzma already knows I'm here, though." They jumped at your voice, turning to look at you like you were a Cofagrigus out of a horror movie. "He's always so confident he'll beat me in battle, too… I'd never think he'd want to know when I show up. He likes the unexpected, typically. Especially if he thinks he can battle the unexpected." You shrugged; he was such a weirdo. Hadn't changed at all, in retrospect. Still the same weirdo from years ago. "Welp, guess you should let him know. I'm betting my girl will be around in a second or two…"

On cue, Moon climbed through a window and trotted up to the grunts. They stared at her, but said nothing as she smiled at you. "Roof's clear, Chief!" You shot her a thumbs up. She gave you one before letting herself into the room they had been guarding. You tilted your head at their (lack of) response, but shrugged and hopped over the furniture.

"Well, whatever then. I guess he doesn't get a warning." You looked between them and smiled. "See you later, boys!" They just stared at you like you were crazy while you opened the door.

Stepping in, you noticed that Moon's Decidueye (Roly, you reminded yourself) was out, her back to you while she shouted out attacks. Guzma had his Golisopod out. A battle, huh? You had only been a minute behind her. What had happened?

Neither turned to you when you stepped in, too engrossed in their battle to spare you a glance. You didn't mind. It gave you a moment to look around the room.

There was a throne. (Guzma was such a narcissistic jerk.) There was a bed. There was a laptop. There was a treasure chest spilling out shiny things. On the very top, a Z-Crystal sparkled. You shot a knowing glance at Guzma. It was more than likely Bug-type, as he preferred that type to anything else. In front of that treasure chest was a grunt keeping Yungoos behind it. You shot a glance towards the battle, but ended up staring.

Moon and her Decidueye were ripping Guzma's team apart; he was down to his Golisopod, even after it had returned to him. The man was visibly sweating at how strong the little lady was, making calls too quickly and anxiously to understand that they were going to lead to his downfall.

He hadn't changed at all. He still freaked out when he realized things weren't going quite as he planned.

You shot a look over at Moon; she was a stark contrast to Guzma's anxious calls. Everything she did was on-the-spot, but she knew what to do to turn a battle around. She wasn't anxious at all; rather, she was confident in both her and her Pokémon's ability.

Moon pointed at Golisopod and called out, "Okay, Roly! Leaf Blade at full force!" Her Decidueye chirped and did as instructed.

"Golisopod! Dodge it, dodge it! Do it!" Guzma screeched out. It was interesting to see such an experienced trainer like Guzma stressing like that.

Unfortunately, his Golisopod was unable to dodge. The Pokémon was already wobbly from the previous attacks, but being told to move so suddenly caused it to miss its mark. The attack landed strongly, causing a burst of dust from the air it moved. Once the dust had settled, you could clearly make out Decidueye preening its hood while Golisopod laid on the ground, eyes spiraling. Guzma called it back into its Pokéball.

"We won? We won!" Moon ran to her Decidueye, smiling excitedly as she hugged him close. "We did it! You did so great, Roly!"

You glanced at Guzma, who had his hands buried in his hair. "Guzma!! What's the matter with you!?" he screamed. He was looking around the room, gaze stopping when he saw you. You looked back at him, then at Moon, then back at him. You shrugged. "Argh! And you're here too! This just ain't right, dammit!" He pointed at the grunt if front of Yungoos. "You! Let her take that Yungoos back." The grunt stepped to the side, and the Yungoos ran towards Moon. Then, he pointed at you, glaring angrily. "What're _you_ doin' here, (F/Name)!?"

You tilted your head and gestured to Moon. "You stole a Pokémon and said that the only way to get it back was for Moon to come and get it. _Alone._ Did you really think I wouldn't hear about it?" You strolled up to him, shoving a finger into his face. Any semblance of the smile you had had disappeared. "I should arrest you right here and now." You looked over your shoulder at Moon, who was holding Yungoos and comforting him. "I won't because we got the Pokémon back, and because I'd rather get Moon out of here. But." You glared back at him. "Tell your grunts that if they're going to even THINK about stealing someone's Pokémon, they should at least have the decency to NOT TARGET a child and their little Pokémon."

He shoved his hands into his hoodie's pockets, clicking his tongue and not looking at you. "You were more fun when we were kids. Your old man's rubbing off on you too much." You smiled tightly, feeling a vein pop out on your cheek. He noticed that that got under your skin, smirking despite the fact that he lost. He looked over at Moon, leaving you fuming about his comment. You and your father shared some similarities, but he was NOT rubbing off on you! "I'm leaving this place. See y'around, kid."

You watched as he started to walk off, then called out, "You're not getting off that easily, Guzma!" He waved his hand noncommittally, not even bothering to stop. You looked at Moon, who was looking at you curiously, before saying, "Sorry, sweetie, I need to go after him! Nanu should be coming soon, and he'll go over everything with you." She nodded, setting the Yungoos down before starting to take your shirt off. You stopped her, "Don't. I just need," you unclipped your badge from the left breast pocket, "this." You clipped it onto your tank top and nodded to her. "Tell Nanu and Ace I had someone to apprehend, okay?"

She smiled, "Alright! Thanks for your help, Chief!" She picked the Yungoos back up and looked at her Decidueye. "Alright, Roly, let's get Yungoos back home." He cooed at her, then looked at you and… gave you a nod? Hmm.

No time to ponder what that nod meant, though. Guzma was probably hopping a fence or something to get away from you. "I'm out, Moon!" You took off out of the room, slamming open the door and vaulting over the furniture blocking the stairwell. You shot down the stairs and out the door, jumping over anything in your way. When you stood in front of the mansion, you looked around wildly for him. He wasn't going to get off with just some dumb warning! You were gonna beat it into his Team Skull if you had to; you don't steal Pokémon!

Why were you so determined to find him? You had had interactions like these over the last few years, ever since Team Skull had become a prominent nuisance for Alola. But you felt _pushed_ to do it, especially after seeing him lose his cool over that battle the way he did. He had always been competitive and one to under pressure, but he seemed so… off with how he responded to the battle.

You dug through your bag, pulling out familiar Pokéballs and tossing them into the air. "Carl, Poof, I need your help!" Your Ninetails landed gracefully and your Lycanroc fell with a howl, both Pokéballs rebounding into your hands. You put them away and crouched to be at their level. "Can you two help me find Guzma? I gotta talk to him." You knew it was a long shot; Carl was a Ninetails, and while he _could_ track things, he wasn't the best at it. Poof was a little better, but not by too terribly much...

They responded positively; they knew Guzma (Carl especially so), and could faintly recall his scent. Carl sniffed the air before yipping, and Poof was already after the scent before you could move. You took off after Poof, Carl running with you as you went. For every twist and turn you made, you could feel that you were getting closer to him.

Poof led you to the door of a familiar house, pawing at it before pulling his paw back to break it open. "Poof!" You called out. He turned to you, glaring red eyes looking surprised. "Don't break it down." Your voice was small. You were there.

He had kicked everyone out of Po Town and then had the audacity to go chill at _your_ childhood home? What was his deal!?

You tested the door to see if it was locked. The knob twisted, and it creaked open. Poof and Carl sniffed at the air. You were pleasantly surprised; it smelled like your mother's vanilla candles. "Guzma, I swear…" You could remember from the days of your youth that he had always loved those candles. With a soft sigh, you stepped into your old house. It had some mementos left from your family's residency there; forgotten pictures and items laid around here and there, amongst some Team Skull garbage.

There was far less garbage than what you expected, though.

You traced the walls as you walked towards your old kitchen. If he was anywhere, it was probably there.

"That whole 'I gotta save ya' mentality ain't gonna getcha too far in life, Chief." You jumped as you passed your living room, seeing Guzma relaxing in Nanu's old recliner. His hands were behind his head and his sunglasses were over his eyes. In a different setting, you would've thought he had been asleep at some kind of hotel with how relaxed he seemed. He took one hand from behind his head and lifted the sunglasses up, giving you one of his signature looks. "You're still an idiot after all this time, huh?"

"You act like I haven't seen you in years. I saw you, what, two weeks ago? A month ago? At least you were just stirring up some trouble with battles then." You crossed your arms and leaned against the archway, trying to look unimpressed. You could tell that you mostly looked upset. Angry and confused. "Now you're stealing little kids' Pokémon. What's your deal, jerk?"

He had shifted his sunglasses to rest back on his head, rolling his eyes and sitting up. The recliner creaked with the movement. You just watched. "Nunya." It was your turn to roll your eyes. "Why're you even here, (F/Name)? Shouldn't you be, I'unno, out there with the brat? Celebrating her win?" Oh jeez, he was sleep deprived. You hadn't seen how bad the bags under his eyes were. They were significantly worse since last time.

"While I do appreciate a good, honest win… You're an old friend. You might be an ass now, but I still worry about you." You moved to sit on the couch, turning to face him as you set your bag beside you. Carl laid at your feet and Poof stretched across the rest of the couch. "Honestly, I should probably be fired for the amount of stuff I let you get away with." He chuckled at that. "Seriously? Don't laugh at that, jerk."

"You really are still that same kid. Always puttin' someone else before ya, huh?" You set your head in your hand and looked at him. Guzma had that manic grin on his face. "You and Kukui… Hell, it's a wonder how y'all put up with me."

"We all did the island challenge together? Spending a lot of time together typically makes a group of people close." You pulled your legs up underneath of you (Carl was cold naturally, and him laying on your feet was freezing you). "You're also a friend, as I said earlier."

His grin faded, replaced by an angered frown. He furrowed his eyebrows together. He was disgruntled. "You should really cut bad people from your life, then."

You offered him a gentle smile in return, "You make that very hard to do."

He did. You worried about him too much to cut him out.

"Don't make me smack you." Guzma glared at you. "I'll do it, girly, ya KNOW I will." You just continued to smile. "...Imma assume that you think I'm goin' crazy."

"No. You lost your cool, more so than usual, to an eleven-year-old. I know you're competitive but… Guz… You don't seem too terribly alright."

He laid his head against the back of the recliner, closing his eyes. After a minute of debating with himself, he said, "'m stressed. Can't sleep. S'makin' me paranoid 'n' anxious. Not gonna lie ta ya--ya'd just call me out on it--but I've tried EVERYTHING to see if it could knock me out long'a'nuff to catch a few Zs. D'ya know how terrible Sleep Powder tastes?"

"I'm aware of its tastes. Quite intimately so, if you remember. I'm going to ask that you replace the box in my old room, if you've been using it." He barked out a laugh at your response. "Is that part of the reason you're here? At my old house?"

"Sleep Powder, vanilla candles, way too many memories… Your bed is hella comfy, by the way." He glanced over at you, "Your parents left a hell of a lot of photo albums behind." You knew that. You had been meaning to intimidate your way in here to take those back. "I even tried ta have one'a my girls' Drowzees Hypnotize me ta sleep. Had a Yawn used on me…" He rapped his knuckles against his head and grinned sadly at you, "Nothin' can keep me out for more than a couple minutes."

"...maybe go see a doctor? If you're THAT sleep deprived, you should, I dunno, get help?" You shuffled around on the couch. The rain was making it way too cold, and without power, there was no central heating or cooling in the house.

"Tried that. I said EVERYTHING, (F/Name), and I meant it, dammit." You rolled your eyes before staring at him firmly. He stared right back. "It's gettin' real old, this 'bein' tired all the time' bullshit. S'really throwin' off my battlin' game." Guzma shoved a hand through his hair, staring at nothing with anxious eyes. "Hate feelin' like this. Bein' the boss of Team Skull was way more fun when I could think straight."

"Do you need a hug?" You couldn't offer any miracle solutions, but you could offer a consolation. Part of the reason you were Chief of Ula'ula was because you knew how to talk to people LIKE they were people. (Nanu had always sucked at that.) He looked up at you, then at the Pokémon by you, then at the badge on your chest.

"As 'officer to gang leader' or 'friend to friend'?" You knew he wanted you to take the badge off. Despite the fact that he was a hardass, he hated the fact that you two were on opposite ends of the law. So, you complied. For the next three minutes (or however long it would take to calm him down) you wouldn't be Ula'ula Police Chief (F/Name), you were just (F/Name) that grew up with Guzma.

The badge was off (placed carefully in your bag) as you stepped over your Pokémon (who did nothing but flick their ears in your direction, the lazies) and leaned over to hug Guzma. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pressed his head into yours. "This good?"

"Y'always sucked at givin' hugs." He pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around your torso tightly. He crushed you to his chest and buried his head in the crook of your neck and shoulder. You squeezed back tightly, one arm beneath his shoulders and the other above. He needed this.

Your heart fluttered, waking up some kind of Butterfree in your stomach. You had forgotten how much bigger he was than you. You squashed the odd feelings down. It had just been a while since you had hugged him.

After a moment, his grip only let up slightly. He really wasn't doing too well if he didn't immediately want to let go of you. "Yer all… Ugh, gross, I feel like Imma huggin' a wet Rockruff." You pulled away to glare at him.

"I can let go if you don't want to hug a wet Rockruff." Poof growled softly at the statement. (He used to be a Rockruff, dammit, and you hugged him all the time!) You went to look at him, but Guzma pulled you back to him tightly.

"S'alright. I'll live." He nuzzled his head into your neck. Your heart was beating way too fast. This felt very odd. It was way too intimate for you. He was holding you so tightly, and you were just sitting on his lap. "You really should stop tryin' to protect everyone. Ya lost ya shirt 'cause of it."

"Moon was cold and I can deal with it just a bit better than her." (Lies. You were shivering earlier because of your own Pokémon. A Pokémon you lived with on a daily basis.) Did his lips just brush your neck? Eh, he did have his head buried right there. Probably an accident. On the subject of Moon being cold, though, you jumped. He still held you close but pulled back to look at you. "I promised Moon that she could take a bath at my house! I gotta catch her so I can take her by there! She's freezing! Gah, I'm terrible!"

He gave you an unimpressed look, "Do ya see who you're talkin' too?" You blinked twice before looking away from him, feeling your cheeks flush from embarrassment. You wanted to pull your arms up over your chest. You couldn't because he restricted your movements. "You're not terrible."

"It was rhetorical. But… thanks." You pat his shoulders. "Despite some of the dumb stuff you do, you're not too bad. You take care of your members and your Pokémon. Just! Don't steal Pokémon, you jerk! Someone caught that Pokémon and loves that Pokémon, so you don't get to just steal them!"

His arms slid from around you, going to cover his mouth as he laughed. "You're so weird!" he got out between laughs. Your cheeks flushed back up. You weren't that weird! "You should arrest me for that, but instead you're just chillin' out makin' sure that I'm not goin' outta my head. Friendship should only go far, but you're makin' it stretch ta cover my ass."

"'Cause I care about you, asshole." You went to move, figuring the hug was done, but he grabbed your hand. "What?"

"Keep sittin' with me." You gave him a 'what the heck do you mean' kind of look. "You're makin' me sleepy." Well. You suppose you could stay there if it meant he'd get some sleep. It also meant that he wouldn't be out to cause trouble, so it was really a win-win. He leaned back, throwing his arms behind his head once again after setting his sunglasses back over his eyes.

After a moment, you asked, "You sure you wanna sleep on Pops' recliner? I know it's not the most comfortable of things, and I can't imagine it'd be any more comfortable with someone on your lap." From where you were sitting, you could see his eyes through the tinted lenses of his sunglasses, and he opened one to look at you.

"Any better ideas? Your two fluffballs took over the couch." You looked at the pair. Poof was passed out, and Carl had basically frozen where you had been sitting. The Ninetails was giving you a look that said 'I dare you to sit on my ice.' You didn't want to.

"Don't take this the wrong way."

"I'm DEFINITELY taking it the wrong way now." He gave you a teasing grin. You squinted down at him (a bit miffed), but sighed.

"Whatever. You can sleep on my old bed, since you're acquainted with it. Head in my lap. I'll find something to do for a while." Guzma had not been expecting that, if both his wide eyes said anything. Why was he turning red? "I mean, you can sleep here if you want but-" Oh and now he had you in his arms. When did he get so strong? What happened to the little boy you remembered? Your room was on the second floor of the house, but he easily carried you up the stairs. "...okay I'll take that as a yes?"

Your bedroom door was slammed open, and you surveyed it as he set you on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and laid his head in your lap, sighing contently. "It's a hell yes, lil' missy." You glared at him and went red from the old nickname. He wrapped one arm around your waist, adjusting you like he would a pillow. "Didn't know that shorts were in the police uniform," he said offhandedly, teasing you. He already sounded sleepy.

"It's hot…" you mumbled. You had forgotten that he loved to tease you so much. This might've been the longest you stayed with Guzma on your own terms. "Go to sleep already, jerk." You saw some of your old books lying nearby, so you'd just read one. You hoped that you wouldn't explode; the Butterfrees in your stomach were going crazy. They kept firing off Hyper Beams.

He didn't speak for a while, so you took it as your cue to grab a book and read it. When you started to shift, he pulled you closer. "Don't move er I'll smack ya."

"Because violence is ALWAYS the answer, isn't it Guzma," you responded, continuing to reach for one of the novels. He took the arm from around your waist and smacked your side. "Yo! Ouch! No!"

He looked up at you, a grin on his face, "Did you say yo?"

"Yes?"

He snickered, "You're cute." He set his head back against your thigh, fluffy white hair tickling you slightly. Wait. Cute?

"Cute? Jeez, Guzma, you must be really tired to be dishing out compliments like that." You were blushing now, more than likely completely red in the face. The compliment had done nothing for the Butterfrees in your stomach; they were going crazy. You played with his hair, rubbing his scalp like you knew he liked.

Silence sat overtop of you two, only to be broken by Guzma. "D'ya remember when we first met? You, Kukui, and me? We all had ta meet on Melemele ta see you off on your island challenge." You continued to play with his hair, but you hummed. "I thought you were cute back then, too. Not gonna lie… Kukui and I fought over ya a couple times." You looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?"

"Well, iz like this. We though you were really cute, running 'round with your lil' Snorunt and Vulpix, worryin' over every lil' thing. Nanu had just given ya his hat and you were overprotective of it." At the mention of your hat, you touched its brim. It was truly very special. It was really truly old, too. "You wore it proudly. You were strong. You were kind. And, you were cute. Kukui and me? We had crushes on ya. S'was basically inevitable."

"That seems exceptionally hard to believe." If you remembered correctly, Guzma did nothing but tease you and Kukui was like a protective older brother. "I mean, cool? But… You guys sucked at flirting."

He said sarcastically, "We were thirteen by the time we realized we both had a crush on ya."

"Oh." You were a year younger than them, so you had just returned from your island challenge by that point. "Huh. This is news to me." You looked at him fondly. "Well, I still have you two around either way, huh? Crushes or not."

Were his ears red? "You're so slow. I thought ya had ta be good at investigatin' and shit ta be a cop, yet ya can't even put two an' two together." He turned so you could see his profile. Why was he so red? "...When we heard that ya saw Tapu Bulu, we lost it. You're so strong, compared to us two. It didn't surprise Kukui that Bulu already had ya picked out as the next Kahuna." He kept getting darker. His red face looked really cute with his pure white hair. ...did you really just think that? "I wanted ta be a Captain, yet you already had the future set for ya."

This was nearing dangerous territory. You knew the reason he had for why he made Team Skull; for all those that didn't have their dreams met to get revenge on the world. He wanted to be Bug-type Captain and they didn't choose him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He rolled over, looking up at you. You felt like a kid again; feeling bad about something you couldn't control. "I know you didn't mean to be so strong. So don't apologize for bein' who you are." Another moment of silence. He was supposed to be sleeping, if you remembered correctly.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," you said when he got up. Your heart was in your throat. Why were you so anxious? What were you expecting?

"Can't sleep 'til I do this. You weren't s'posed to just show up and throw my head even more outta whack." Guzma raised a hand and touched your face. You jumped and looked at him. "You act like I'm gonna hurt ya." When you gave him an unimpressed stare, he chuckled. "Point taken. Ya boy Guzma ain't gonna hurtcha, though. 've known ya too long ta just hurt ya for no reason." You couldn't find your voice; you found anticipation instead. He started to lean forward, and you moved slightly to meet him. He angled himself so he came up beneath your hat, pushing it back with his forehead and glasses as his other hand came to hold your head in place.

Guzma kissed you. You kissed back, hands coming up to grip the front of his hoodie. You had closed your eyes immediately, melting into him. The anticipation in you buzzed to life, twisting into excitement as you kissed him. He grabbed the back of your hat and took it off, setting it somewhere beside him before tangling one of his hands into your hair.

Despite what you knew about Guzma (and what you had heard about him as well), he kissed like you were made of porcelain. Gentle and smooth. It was throwing you off, how he could be so soft and sweet when his personality was the definition of rough and tumble. You liked the kiss. You… liked Guzma.

You liked Guzma _a lot._

He pulled away after another moment, staring at you like you were a gold nugget or something. His cheeks were flushed red. Yours probably matched. "Dammit, you can't go and make me look uncool like that!" He let go of your head to crush you to his chest in another hug. "Don't look at me for a while, a'ight?" You nodded into his chest; you didn't want him to see how red you were, either.

"So you like me?" you asked, voice uncharacteristically small once again. His gold chain necklace hung before you, so you traced over the skull. It was cold compared to you. It felt nice against your flushed skin. "You like me, Guzma?" When he didn't respond, you moved slightly to look up at him. His cheeks were flushed a dark red, and he refused to look at you. "I like you too," you said, hoping to stir some kind of response out of him.

He buried his face into your shoulder, groaning out loudly. "Don't say it like that, nerd!" He grumbled into you, hugging you tightly.

You grinned; you could probably tease him like this. "So you DON'T like me then?" It was such a rare chance; even when you two were younger, you were always on the receiving end of his teasing!

He hugged you closer, clicking his tongue. "Tch. You really ain't gonna drop it, are ya?" You shook your head, moving to brace yourself on his legs so you could look him in the face. He still kept his gaze away from you as his cheeks faded from bright red to slightly pink.

"Well, you're the one that brought it up. Of course I'm not gonna drop it!" You leaned forward, blowing air on his cheek to annoy him.

Guzma finally looked at you from the corners of his eyes. He pressed another kiss to your lips, pulling back. "I like you. Alright? There. I said it." You blinked, flushed red and smiled widely. "You look like a dork, smiling like that."

"I am a dork, jerk. Get off my back." He stared at you sleepily. You remembered why you were there. "Go to sleep, Guzma. You did whatever it was you needed to do."

He blinked once before shrugging, grabbing you and pulling you onto the bed with him. "Get comfy then, lil' miss. I'll be snoozin' for a while." He snuggled into you to spoon you better. You just grinned, moving your head to kiss the arm that laid loosely around your upper torso.

"Go to bed, _Boss_. I'll be here when you wake up." He chuckled at your response, pulling you closer and burying his head back into the crook of your neck. You felt yourself drift off slightly, but you stayed conscious long enough to feel him relax.

With that, Guzma was asleep.

You'd wonder what you two were later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Skull had kidnapped Lillie.  
> Now Guzma was in an Alternate Dimension with Lusamine.  
> You suppose you needed to take a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless all u commenters  
> this one's for you
> 
> (the bathtub scene is just there for cuteness. nothing weird happens, really.)

It wasn't uncommon for Kukui to ~~kick down~~ knock on your house's door, but you really weren't prepared for him bursting in and screaming your name to the heavens. _Especially_ at four in the morning.

You were an early riser by nature, but _four in the damn morning_ was still _too early_ for you. So you kicked off your sheets and scrambled to your living room (your own Pokémon didn't even _bother to move_ because they were so use to stuff like this), prepared to give him a piece of your damn mind. You should arrest him for breaking and entering. You should arrest him, then punch him, _then call Burnet and have her punch him._ Why was he in your house at four in the morning!?

You blinked when you wandered into your living room, seeing Kukui standing with Moon and another girl. You recalled meeting her at one time (her name was Lillie, and she was his assistant) but you hadn't interacted with her much since then. The two girls looked just as tired as you did, leaning against one another to stay up. "Alright… I'll bite. What're you doin' here, Kukui?"

He was fretting slightly, "My girls here are all messed up. Lillie was kidnapped and Moon went after her, but… Lusamine…" You didn't need to listen anymore. You knew that Lusamine had been losing her marbles since Mohn's disappearance. At the mention of Lusamine, Lillie flinched. You stepped forward and pulled the girls to you. Moon fell into you easily. Lillie seemed hesitant, but gave into your hug.

"I've got them, Kukui. I'll take care of them tonight, get them back on their feet." Moon mumbled a tired 'thanks, Chief' into your neck. Lillie merely held onto you. "You go do what you need to do. I'll keep 'em safe."

He gave you a thankful grin. "Thanks, sister." You hummed; Kukui didn't really _know_ what to do in situations like these. Typically, he had Burnet to help him out. But when he was by himself and something bad happened, he fretted _a lot._ From the looks of the two girls clinging to you, you figured that it'd be beneficial for everyone to have you take care of them.

He started to walk out as you pulled the girls up. You cleared your throat, "I do expect you to be here later, though." He turned to look at you curiously. You gave him your 'cop' glare. "I need a full report on what happened to these two." With an audible gulp, he nodded and hurried out. Were you really that scary when you got serious? When your front door was shut, you helped the girls over to the couch.

Moon seemed slightly more awake than Lillie (they both looked exhausted, probably from whatever happened with Lusamine) so you turned to her. She rubbed her eyes and scooted closer to Lillie. "Chief… It was bad." She pulled her bag off before she took off her hat, raking her hand through her matted hair. "Miss Lusamine… She opened Ultra Wormholes. There're Ultra Beasts all over the islands." You sat beside her, slinging an arm over the back of the couch.

Lillie took her own hat off, setting it and her bag on the floor. She unzipped the bag and produced a tiny, blue, smog-like Pokémon. "Mom opened up the Wormholes with Nebby." (Mom, huh?) You figured Nebby was the Pokémon in her arms. "He's very weak right now; he changed forms and I'm scared." She hugged Nebby close.

Moon hugged Lillie and Nebby. "It'll be okay, Lillie. I'm gonna help you get her back." Lillie looked like she was about to cry. You leaned forward and rubbed her head. She hadn't expected that; big green eyes looked up at you.

"Seems like it's still a sensitive subject. How about I run a bath and make some Tapu Cocoa? You girls look cold, and talking about bad things while you're cold is the worst." They both looked at you (Moon with a smile and Lillie with something resembling awe) before nodding. You smiled and reached to ruffle both of their heads, but stopped when you heard shuffling down your hallway.

The whole team looked at you, then the girls, then back at you. Moon was practically buzzing at seeing them. Lillie just looked at them with wide eyes. "Is your Wishiwashi… in a clear bucket?" she asked after a moment. You looked back at your team. Sure enough, Poof had Warshu's bucket handle clamped in his mouth. What a good boy; he didn't forget his sister!

"Yeah. She doesn't get to be out of her Pokéball too often, so when we're home she gets to stay in her bucket. Someone always ends up carrying her around." You tilted your head towards the girls. "Come say hi, kids. We've got some guests tonight." Your Pokémon wandered towards them and sniffed over them. You laughed when Carl immediately laid on Lillie. She had no idea what to do; the Ninetails was practically squishing her and Nebby. "Carl! Don't sit on Lillie!"

"No, it's fine! It's fine!" She adjusted herself, setting the floating Nebby on her head and lying her arms over Carl's body. "He's very soft," she said softly, rubbing her hands through his fur. Moon reached over and pet him as well, though Poof had set Warshu in her lap so she had to move around a bucket.

"Oh wow! He is!"

You grinned at the pair. "They'll keep you guys company while I go start up the bath. Moon?" She turned to look at you. Her team was probably exhausted as well. "If you don't mind, might I be allowed to see your Pokémon? I'm not Nurse Joy, but I can heal them up just fine for you."

She was the most adorable child ever; she smiled brightly and rummaged through her bag, producing four Pokéballs to hand to you. "Thank you, Chief!" You smiled back at her and nodded a 'you're welcome.' Then you took them and held them in your shirt as you walked towards your bathroom.

Sophocles had given you a prototype for an at-home Pokémon Center; a small case that could hold six Pokéballs and heal them up over the course of a few hours. In the months you had had it, it had never once caused a problem. Worked like an absolute dream.

You placed the four Pokéballs she gave you in the slots and looked over the screen/glass casing. It displayed the Pokémon's name, 'sprite', and current health. Roly's current HP was at fifteen out of one hundred twenty seven. A Lurantis named Fleur, fainted. Mudsdale, Barry, fainted. Meowth, Purrcy (nice pun, Moon), fainted. (She only had four Pokémon, huh? Maybe… Well, you'd need to get him from your box.) What had she fought that obliterated her team so thoroughly?

You shrugged and ensured the latch on the case was done up. It hummed softly as it worked on healing up her Pokémon. The bath came next; it was the one thing you had splurged on when upgrading your house. It was _giant_ and it was surrounded by smell-good stuff. Bath bombs, bath salts, soaps, scrubs, you had it all. You figured nice, bubbly baths would do the girls good.

The water was running (at a delightful temperature, you might add) and the soap was added, so you figured there was enough time to prepare some Tapu Cocoa. As you walked out of the bathroom and back towards the living room, you heard the girls talk.

"...I just don't know why she's being so nice, Moon. I've only met her once, yet she's… She's being nicer than my mom ever was." Was Lillie talking about you? "I don't feel like I should get that kind of kindness!"

"Why shouldn't you?" Moon shot back. You heard shuffling. "You've done nothing but help! You're protecting Nebby, aren't you? You're trying to protect Gladion and Hau and I, aren't you? You deserve to be happy and get kindness!" What had Lusamine done to the kid to make her feel like that? "Trust me, you deserve it. And Chief is just, well, Chief! I've only met her once before, too, but she's… She's a nice person. She just wants everyone to be happy."

That was true. With that, you knocked against the wall so as to not startle them. "Moon, your Pokémon are on a specialized healer, alright? They'll be healed up in a couple hours." She grinned at you, still holding onto Lillie. "The bath'll be done soon. Who wants to go first?" Lillie gripped onto Moon's back. She clearly didn't want to be alone. "Or, we can have a girls' night of sorts. You two can get in the bath together and I'll pamper the shit out of you."

Was that weird? It was weird. They were just kids. But you had no bad intentions and you just wanted them to calm down and--

"For real? You'll pamper us?" Moon was staring at you excitedly. You nodded. She turned to Lillie. "D'you wanna do that, Lillie?" You looked over at the blonde, who looked between you and Moon before nodding shyly.

"I think it'd be nice to be," she smiled slightly and hugged Nebby closer to her chest, " _pampered._ " She giggled, "You're like a big sister, Chief. You're watching out over your little siblings and making sure they're alright." You felt yourself flush at that.

This child. Was also adorable.

"Alright then. Vivi can show you the way to the bathroom while I make some Cocoa." Your Froslass perked up at the sound of her name, floating over to extend her hands to the girls. Each took one and stood up, following her to the bathroom. You wandered into your kitchen and went about pulling the Cocoa together. You could hear the girls whispering and giggling in the bathroom.

'Big sister,' huh? You supposed that that about covered what you were.

You called Poof over, handing him your mug so you could carry the other two mugs. When you got into the bathroom, they were both in the tub, bubbles up to their chins. You handed them their mugs. Lillie scooted towards the back of the tub, bringing her knees up and blowing on her mug. She had pulled her long blonde hair into a bun on top of her head. Moon, on the other hand, leaned against the side of the bath and immediately drank half of her Cocoa. You laughed when she shot back, setting the mug on the ground and fanning her mouth.

"Hot?" you asked.

She nodded, "Hawt! Hawt! Too hawt!"

Lillie giggled, "That's why you should blow on it first, Moon." The other girl looked at Lillie like she had shot her. "Don't burn your tongue when you can prevent it." You grinned and sat on your counter. Poof handed you your Tapu Cocoa before lying down in front of you. You sipped from your mug. A comfortable silence fell over you three.

Moon picked her mug back up, sucked in a deep breath, then blew the air over the Cocoa. "Chief, you're the best," she said after gulping down another portion of her drink. You smiled at her. She yawned, "Today was really long…"

"Agreed," Lillie said, finally drinking her Tapu Cocoa. She looked at you, "I suppose you're wondering what happened?"

You nodded and set your Cocoa to the side. "If you're comfortable enough to tell me, then yes. I'd like to know what happened."

"Well… Lillie was kidnapped." You remembered Kukui saying that. "She was kidnapped by Team Skull." Wait. What. You looked over at Moon, then at Lillie. "While I was at Po Town with you, Chief, Plumeria came through and swiped her. Hau couldn't stop her, and…" You were going to kill Guzma. _You were going to kill Guzma._ "We sleuthed around and found out that she was at Aether Paradise. Team Skull had kidnapped her under Lusamine's instruction." _He was so damn dead._ He might not've had the idea to kidnap her, but he still did it. ...that probably explained the guilty look he gave you when you two departed. Oh, he was so dead. "So Hau, Gladion, and I went to _un_ -kidnap her. It was… hard. A lot of Aether Foundation staff and Team Skull grunts were protecting the place and we had to battle. A lot."

"Mom wanted Nebby because… Well, Nebby is speculated to be an Ultra Beast. So Mom used it to open up Ultra Wormholes and summon more Ultra Beasts. Moon," she looked at the other girl fondly, "battled her. Mom got mad, so she made Nebby open up a Wormhole. She took Guzma in with her." _Lusamine took Guzma?_ You stared at the girls. Lillie continued, "I want to rescue them. But in order for us to open up a Wormhole to get to them, we have to wake Nebby up."

"We're gonna see if we can find the legendary of Alola: Lunala! We think it can wake Nebby up! Ms.Wicke gave Lillie the Sun Flute, now we need to go to Poni and get the Moon Flute!" A pang shot through your heart. These two were going to go rescue Lusamine and Guzma? For real? They were just kids… That was so much to ask of them. At your silence, Moon said, "Chief?"

"Would you girls be opposed to me joining you?" you asked as you dug your nails into your palm. You had to make sure they got through safe, but you also had to get Guzma back. Your 'lover' side wanted him back to make sure he was safe, and your 'chief' side wanted to smack the hell out of him for _kidnapping a child._ You might actually arrest him this time. There's only so much you can put up with.

Both of their eyes lit up at your offer. "Really? You'd want to go with us?" Lillie asked, moving to lean against the side of the tub with Moon. You looked at them; they had the weight of the world on their shoulders, but they were still so happy. You answered with a nod and a grin. You'd protect them and get your boy Guzma back.

"See, Lillie? This is the kind of kindness you deserve, and it's coming straight from the chief!" Moon splashed her friend slightly. "But… Yeah, we could use your help with this, Chief. I wanna make sure we get everyone back, and I think you'll be able to help us with that."

You slipped off the counter to rub their heads. "You two are adorable. Now, c'mon, out. You're gonna get all pruny if you stay in their too long." Vivi floated back in with towels. You rubbed her head fondly. "Thanks, Viv." You grabbed their mugs and turned to look at them. "I'll grab you two a couple of my t-shirts to sleep in."

"Thanks, Chief!" Moon said cheerfully. Lillie nodded her thanks to you. You flashed them a peace sign and walked the dishes to the sink before dropping into your room to nab a couple shirts. You tossed them into the bathroom and said that you had to get your bed ready for them to sleep. (They seemed super close, so you assumed that they'd be alright with sleeping together.)

When they stepped into your room, you had the bed prepared for them. Thick comforters and lots of pillows, all at the ready.

"You sleep with all those blankets in _Alola_?" Lillie asked.

"I live with three Ice-type Pokémon, a Water-type, and a Ghost/Fairy-type. The only one that doesn't like the cold is Poof, but as a Rock-type he can still deal with it better than I can." You shivered to prove the point. "My house has to stay cold for them, but that doesn't mean I like it that way." She nodded at that. "You girls should get some rest. You probably need it, especially after today." When neither of them moved, you asked, "Do you… need me to tuck you in or something?" That was a thing some kids needed, right?

"No. But… where are you going to sleep, Chief?" Lillie looked up at you.

You shrugged, "Couch. It's pretty comfy. Don't even try to fight back." You pushed on their backs, "Go to bed. You'll still be here in the morning."

That was all the convincing Moon needed, "Alright, 'night Chief!" She grabbed Lillie and pulled her towards the bed. "Let's go to bed, Lillie!"

The blonde looked at you. Her eyes looked too old for her, like she had seen more than she should have at such an age. You nodded. She nodded back. "Yeah… Good night, Chief." She started to climb into bed.

"Good night, girls." Once they were both under the covers, you flipped off the light. "See you in the morning." You shut your door and walked towards your couch. You looked at the analog clock by your TV. It read five-oh-seven proudly.

You were supposed to be up in twenty three minutes. You supposed you could call your first-shift officer and let him know that you'd be off for the next few days. Could tell him to direct all questions to Nanu.

...yeah, get back at the old man for not messaging you!

But first, you needed sleep. You pulled a couple extra comforters out of a hall closet (you weren't kidding about not liking the cold) and laid on the couch. Your Pokémon laid in various areas around the living room. Churri was the only one that moved, coming to rest in her spot against your chest. You kissed her head. "We're goin' on an adventure tomorrow, Churri." She chirped. Ah, she used Hypnotize; your eyes were getting so heavy so fast. What a good girl. "I've gotta… Save…" You were out before you could finish your sentence, but one thing was on your mind.

Guzma.

It felt like you had just closed your eyes when you awoke to Kukui shaking you awake. Lillie and Moon were there as well, the three of them looking down at you curiously. "Ah. You're up!" The Professor pulled you up by your armpits, forcing Churri out of your grasp as he did. "The girls told me that they explained what they could for you."

You nodded and tried to rub the lingering sleep from your eyes. "They did…" Churri climbed back into your lap. You rubbed her sides softly. "What do you have to add?"

"Well, I wasn't there, to be honest. I just got a call from Ms.Wicke saying that the girls weren't doing too well at Aether Paradise." He knocked your blankets off the couch so he could sit beside you. "What you know is what I know."

You looked over at the girls; Moon had her team out, and the younger Pokémon played with yours. Lillie was petting Carl's head. They both looked happy, but there was a stiffness to their actions. They were both on edge. Something familial flared up within you, something you felt towards your parents and close friends.

"I'm going with them," you said simply, turning your head to look back at Kukui. He grinned that knowing grin of his. "They have the weight of the world on their shoulders, and if I can help lighten that load I will." You pushed hair behind your ear and looked at him firmly. "Besides. I'm going to beat _the hell_ out of Guzma for kidnapping little Lillie."

Kukui laughed, "I want video of that, if you don't mind." You giggled and nodded. He ruffled your hair, "I'll help arrange a few things, then. You guys are off to Poni Island, right?"

"Yep." Once again, you looked at the girls. They were still in your t-shirts (with some shorts too) as they played with the Pokémon. "It's time for us to get ready, then." You stood up at the same time as Kukui. "Will I see you on Poni?"

He smiled widely, "Don't know yet. But, we'll meet when we meet, right?" You just shook your head at his relaxes nature. He was very much someone that went with the waves of things. He gave you a hug, "You're the best, (F/Name)." You hugged him back.

"I know." The girls looked at you. "We've got to prepare!" Kukui waved and walked out of your house. You spun on your heel and looked over the girls and Pokémon. Hands on your hips, you leaned down and said, "No time for a real breakfast. You two alright with protein bars?" They nodded. "Alright. Go get ready. We'll grab some on our way out."

Moon jumped up, "Alright! Let's do this!" You grinned and walked towards your room. Lillie shut your bathroom door, her bag in hand. Moon apparently didn't care where she was, 'cause she started stripping in your living room.

Vivi followed you in and watched as you rifled through your closet. Your stomach was churning with the same excitement you had felt when you were on the boat for Melemele. You were going on _an adventure._ Mind you, it wasn't for a reason you liked, but it was an adventure nonetheless.

It really had been far too long since you had just explored Alola. You still had vacation days…

You pulled some clothing from your closet and threw it on. It was a change from your uniform (save for the shorts. Shorts were a necessity) and it felt _nice._ It was only stirring up your excitement. Vivi laughed at your excitement, and you turned and stuck your tongue out as her. Your Mean Look fell into a smile as you two looked at each other. She was your oldest partner. She was getting cabin fever, too; you could tell that she was buzzing with the same excitement you were.

You were ready, save for your hat and bag. (They were on the coat rack by your front door.) With a nod to yourself in the mirror, you opened up your bedroom door and stepped out.

Time to get your boy back.

**(moon)**

Guzma regretted the fact that he was stuck with _her._ In the moment, he just followed her in, thinking about how the next paycheck would turn the utilities in Po Town back on. But now that he was _stuck_ in an Alternate Dimension with her, he realized why he couldn't spend more than an hour with her.

Lusamine was full of herself.

He realized that _that_ was rich, coming from him. Mister 'it's ya boy, Guzma!' But his narcissistic tendencies couldn't hold a candle to hers. She wasn't a typical narcissist, no, that'd be simple. She hid her narcissism underneath a guise, claiming that _she'd_ be the one to love all Pokémon and that _she_ needed to give her love to the rarest, cutest Pokémon around.

It was gross. He understood why the brat and his baby sister left, especially when he was subjected to her for… what, three days now? It was hell; she was going on and on about her lovely Ultra Beasts. The Frillish-looking fuckers were _terrifying._ They all just… floated and swayed.

He wondered if you were pissed at him. No doubt someone (probably that brat Moon) found you and told you what happened. You were pissed at him. He (well, not him _directly_ ) kidnapped Lillie for Lusamine. She had called it 'returning' her, but it was a kidnapping. And if you flipped a tit over him grabbing a Yungoos (he would've returned it eventually), you were probably losing your shit over Lillie.

Lusamine was on her 'throne' of sorts, petting on one of the Beasts that had floated near her. They seemed to be leeching off the mad power she radiated; they floated towards her, let her touch them for a moment, then floated away. They were weird. This entire situation was weird. He had only done it for the paycheck at the end--he just needed to turn the heat on for the kids, they were all gettin' sick from the constant cold and rain. Even Plume had said something about it.

Shit, Plume. Was his sis doing alright? She was pissed at him too. Maybe she had gone off to find her own way of getting to him… But, Lusamine had opened and closed the Wormhole. The Pokémon she needed (Lillie had called it Nebby, but he knew it was called Cosmog) was probably dead. There was no way of getting out. Of getting home. He was such an idiot. He'd rather be arrested than stuck here. At least if he was arrested, he'd be able to see you.

He had already tried to talk to Lusamine, to see if there was some way to get home. He told her that he had his girl waiting for him. That he needed to check up on the kids. But she had told him that ' _your girl_ and _your kids_ will just have to wait. Forever.' Then she laughed her evil laugh and went back to petting her Ultra Beasts.

She was such a bitch.

Eventually, Guzma resigned himself to a rock a ways away from Lusamine and her Beasts. Hopefully he could just starve to death before anything else. But… his Pokémon were with him too. He really didn't think this through. How could he do this to them? They were meant to be legends. Now they were just… gone.

He had been sitting there for an hour, stroking their Pokéballs mindlessly, when he saw something amazing. Moon and Lillie rounded a corner, whispering amongst themselves as they approached him. He couldn't tear his gaze from them as they approached him. Moon was the first to look at him, quirking her brow up curiously. "Whatchu lookin' at!?" he growled at her.

"Man, Chief's mad at you!" Great, you were pissed at him. She laughed and looked at her friend. "Right, Lillie? Super mad!"

The blonde brat nodded and giggled, "She told Professor Kukui that she's going to beat you! He wants a video."

Moon laughed, "He does! I forgot." Were these two making fun of him!?

"Yo. Listen." Oh, that got their attention. "I'm the big bad boss of Team Skull. I ain't afraid of nothing," he looked at Lillie, then turned his gaze to Moon, "or nobody. Now listen to what big bad Guzma has to say." He screamed out, "Y'all are stupid!"

"Are you done?" At the sound of your voice, he froze. He could hear your feet hitting the ground as you walked towards them.

"Ah, Chief! You finally came through!" He wasn't going to look your way. You were pissed at him; he could feel your glare on his side.

"Yeah. You two step back." The girls stepped away. "Guzma. Look here." He glared at you from the corner of his eye. You weren't in uniform. And your hat was… Gone? He turned to look at you completely. You grabbed his leg and pulled him off the rock, giving him no time to recover as you slapped him across the face. "You're an idiot."

Guzma grabbed his (bruising) cheek and gave you a pissed look. "Ya don't have to hit me for it!" Your lip was trembling. Oh. You were… scared? What? The girls were watching; Lillie looked confused, whereas Moon looked excited. He didn't get what they were thinking. He raised a hand to your face as a couple tears dripped down your cheeks. "Oh, hell… Don't start crying!"

"I can't help it!" You smacked his chest repeatedly. "I was worried! And angry! And now it's all bubbling up." You pushed his hand from your face and turned to Lillie. "Alright. Not time for that. We're here. Let's… get your mom back."

"OK!" Lillie started shaking. Moon grabbed her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "OK. Getting Mom back."

You grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He just followed, watching the ahoge on the back of your head jump with your movements. Where was your hat? You didn't go anywhere without that. Something must've happened. You squeezed his hand tightly, rolling his knuckles. "OW! YO!"

Neither of the girls turned to look at him. "I'm going to beat you for this, Guz. Don't expect to be able to walk for a week." Your voice was shaking slightly as you tried to be scary. It would have been adorable if it weren't for the fact that his knuckles ached.

Guzma ignored the pain and shot back with, "Oh, sounds kinky." You rolled his knuckles again. "Alright, alright! Calm your tits, woman, damn! I get it, you're pissed off!"

You two stepped into the cavern after Moon and Lillie. Lusamine turned to look at you when you interrupted them. She started giggling madly. Guzma could feel a new wave of anger radiate off of you. "Oh? Did _your girl_ show up to save you, Guzma?"

You were having none of that. "No, shut up. Do you _always_ steal people's boyfriends off to other dimensions, Lusamine, or was it just Guzma!?" You had an intense glare on your face, though you still held his hand. You called him your boyfriend. Was he blushing? He hoped not. He was supposed to be the cool one!

Lusamine laughed darkly, "Don't get _jealous_ , sweetheart. _I was just using him._ I'm not _romantically_ interested in him."

Your voice was like Poison. " _I know that._ He's too good for a liar--a filthy, no good _manipulator_ \--like you! That's. Why. I'm. Asking." Oh he was definitely blushing. You were so adorably protective of him. Even if you were threatening to beat him.

You and Lusamine had a glaring contest, trying to stare the other down. He heard Moon whisper quietly, "See, Lillie? I told you the chief had something going on with Guzma! She's got him under control! She's _so cool!_ "

"Moon. You got this." You looked at her fondly. "I told you guys that I'd help you get them back." You squeezed his hand again. "We got one. Let's get the other."

"Alright, Chief!" She stepped forward, shielding Lillie from her mother. "Lusamine! I challenge you to a battle!"

**(moon)**

When you pulled Guzma from the Ultra Wormhole, you didn't let go of his hand. He noticed. You had walked him super far from the Ultra Wormhole before you stopped. "You're an idiot." The atmosphere around you two had changed. It wasn't tense so much as it was thick. Your hair blew in the slight wind. Your back was to him. "Really. Dumb."

"I'm sorry," was his response. He didn't know what else to say. "...do ya need a hug?" He watched your head bob. He hugged you from behind, one arm around your shoulders and the other around your waist. You held one of his hands. "I'm really sorry, (F/Name). I jus'..."

"Plumeria told me. Lusamine was paying you for… 'mercenary' work. She said you were using it take care of all your… _little brothers and sisters._ " You giggled slightly. "I'm just upset. At you, mostly. Lusamine, too. I mean, like. First of all." You turned around, pushing out of the hug. He set his hands on your shoulders (he wanted to touch you). "I went off on you _the day before_ I found out about this _kidnapping._ And then I hear you _kidnapped_ Lillie!? And then I hear that you're-" Your voice cracked. Oh, jeez, were you crying? "I hear you're stuck in a weird place with Lusamine!?"

"Hey, hey!" He stooped down to be at your level, moving a hand to tilt your face up. You were definitely crying. "I'm here now, sweetheart. I'm here." You sniffed loudly. "I ain't leavin' ya." He pulled you into another hug, holding your head to his chest. "I'm here, I ain't goin' anywhere. I'm your boyfriend now, ain't I?"

You let out a wet chuckle and wrapped your arms around him, squeezing tightly. "That too! I tell you I like you and then you just buzz off?"

He grinned. Maybe you were calming down. "Was that a bug pun?"

"No! Maybe! But! I was scared you only said that to get out of trouble." Guzma looked down at you. Your face was all red and you definitely had some snot in your nose. You were so precious to him. You rubbed your eyes. "I know you didn't; I _know_ you too well for that, but. I was scared. I thought I had just gotten you, only to lose you."

He pulled away, causing you to look up at him. He kissed you. He put more passion behind the kiss, trying to convey how much he cared about you. You kissed right back.

"I ain't goin' anywhere."

"Damn right you aren't." You pulled back to punch him in the chest. He flinched. "You're coming with me back to Ula'ula. I'm putting you under house arrest." Guzma laughed. It was hard to take you seriously when you didn't have-

"Your hat."

You touched your head, "It got. Um. Swallowed up, when the girls were summoning Lunala." You looked embarrassed. "I was so impressed and awed by what they were doing that I forgot to hold it down."

Guzma plucked his sunglasses off of his head. "Just wear these for now then, sweetheart." He sat them on your forehead, sliding the legs behind your ears before pulling back to look at you. Oh shit. "You're so fuckin' cute."

Were your ears turning red from how hard you were blushing? "Shut up. I'll kick you." He wanted to kiss you forever. "...am I really cute?"

He nodded. "The cutest." You scratched at your cheek for a moment before grabbing him by the hood and pulling him to your level. You kissed him.

"Thank you. Now we need to return to my house." You were so fucking cute; cheeks flushed red and sparkling eyes, all focused on him. Where it needed to be. Wait. Your house?

"Why your house, huh?"

"That's where you'll be serving your sentence at." You went from cute to serious (which was still cute). "It's to make sure you don't step out of line. We'll talk about Team Skull and its community service hours while we're there."

He was going to be at your house. _May someone have mercy on his soul._ "...community service hours?"

"We'll talk later." You gave him another kiss. "For now, we've got to return home."

"Ya boy Guzma is a lil' worried, lil' missy."

"My boy Guzma better understand that his girl (F/Name) will kick the shit out of him if he so much as looks the wrong way."

"...yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i'm thinking about writing a piece about kukui and guzma meeting the reader and following her around during her island challenge. i wanna write young group dynamics.)


	3. Roughly Eleven Years Ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of different memories from your time with Guzma and Kukui as young Island Challengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry. i'm also leaving the chapters with kind of "solid" ends? i like adding on as i want, but i also want the story to make sense without needing another chapter. one-shots with continuity, yeah?  
> ALSO  
> artistic liberties taken with _everything._ examples:  
>  -i made the reader's mom a really cute ex-ghost-type captain (she's acerola's biological aunt and the reason ace became a big fan of ghost-types). she's married to nanu and stopped being a captain when she became pregnant with reader.  
> -also reader comes from a super powerful family, lol  
> -challengers can start their challenge on any island, but are considered their original/home island's kahuna's challenger. reader is nanu's challenger cause she lives on ula'ula, kukui and guzma are hala's challengers cause they live on melemele. they are identified by their challenge charms. (idk the thing u get at the beginning of the game idk what it's called)  
> -young guzma and kukui's personalities. they're both overly confident assholes.  
> -current (at that time) captains/kahunas. normal-type captain is named syria (it comes from the scientific name for common hibiscus lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ). olivia is a really young kahuna (like 15).

Your dad had woken you up extra early, and you hadn't minded at all. That was a change for you; you hated not being able to sleep in. But it was alright for today. It was going to _have_ to be alright from now on! You weren't a little girl anymore, you were eleven and about to start your Island Challenge. You _had_ to wake up early from now on.

"Papa!" You looked throughout the house, not finding him at all. Carl and Vivi followed behind you, sniffing at your heels and bouncing with the same excitement you had. You finally stepped into the kitchen to look for him. Your mom smiled at you, looking sleepy. It was early for her, too. "Mama, have you seen Papa around?"

She grinned and leaned against the counter top, holding a cup of something (coffee? Moomoo milk? Tapu Cocoa?) in her hands. "Your papa went to check on a few things at the station. He'll be back soon. Now," she set her mug down and walked towards the kitchen table. "Breakfast, right? It's a big day, so it calls for a big meal! How do pancakes sound?"

A loud gurgle filled the room and you embarrassedly covered your stomach. "Pancakes sound real good, Mama. Thanks." You pulled out your seat and sat in it, pulling Vivi and Carl onto your lap. Carl rubbed his icy-cool cheek against your cheek affectionately. Vivi kicked her little black legs excitedly. You pet both of them.

"Your little Pokémon seem just as excited as you are, sweetheart." She had her back to you. You grinned and hummed happily.

When your mom jumped, you turned to her and worriedly said, "Mama?"

"Ouija!" Your mom scolded her Gengar, who phased through the counter before her. He let out an ominous chuckle and walked towards the table, going and sitting underneath. She was frazzled, "Ouija, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that, you silly little Gengar?"

You felt his sharp little fingers touch your foot, tickling you though your sock. You jumped and giggled, pulling Carl and Vivi closer to you to keep them from falling off. As you laughed, you realized that you weren't going to be home for a long time. It was… sobering. Ouija noticed your change, pulling away and staring up at you with glaring red eyes. You rubbed his head. "Good morning, Ouija."

He twittered happily, but fell back into the shadows when your front door opened up. "She up yet, Hana?" You and your partners turned in your seat to look at your father. Your mom grinned at him as she went back to making pancakes. Your dad wasn't one to smile often, but he gave you a gentle one that made you happy. "Good morning, (F/Name)." He walked over to you, taking off his raincoat and police hat as he did. He laid them on the table before rubbing your head. "How's my girl doin' today?"

"I'm really excited, Papa!" Vivi and Carl jumped from your lap to the table with an excited yowl and chirp, letting you jump to hug him. "It's finally happening; I'm gonna take part in the Island Challenge."

"Yep. You're gonna have to come battle your old man soon, huh?" He set his arms on your back. You nodded into him. "Gonna kick my ass?"

"Nanu!" your mother screeched.

"I am!" You grinned up at him. "Vivi and Carl will be super strong by then, no doubt." Your partners gave their affirmations. You looked at them and smiled, then back to your father. "What time are we leaving?"

"Soon. After breakfast." You nodded and let him go, going over to the counter and grabbing Vivi and Carl's plates. Both had a combination of Pokébeans and food on them (they were getting spoiled today). You set them on the ground and carefully pulled your Pokémon off of the table. They ate happily.

Your mother set pancakes on the table. "Alright, let's eat!" You sat down and eagerly munched. If you ate faster, then you could leave faster. Both of your parents watched you gobble down your food, their different smiles wonderfully beautiful. You committed the moment to your memory. Your mother (an ex-Captain that specialized in Ghost-type Pokémon) was warm and bright, all smiles and cheer. Your father (the Ula'ula Police Chief and Kahuna who obliterated trainers with Dark-types) gave off a harsh vibe, his face almost always set in a scowl. They were lovely. "Nanu," your mother said suddenly, "do you have her charm?"

Your dad dug into his uniform's pocket, producing an Island Challenge charm for you. "You're starting out on Melemele, since Hala wants to introduce you to his two Challengers, but you're takin' the Ula'ula charm." He slid the momento across the table. "You're _my_ Challenger, after all."

The charm was beautiful, and you marvelled at it. It sparkled with icy blues and pastel pinks. "Oh, wow, Papa. This is… really pretty." Vivi and Carl poked their heads up, and Ouija peeked at you from beneath the table. You flipped it over in your hands before nodding to yourself. "I'm gonna go put this on my bag!" Your partners followed you as you scrambled out of the kitchen and towards the living room, where all your stuff sat. Your plate was half-empty.

You could hear your mom talk as you looped it around your bag's strap. "She's going to do so well, I can feel it." There was the clinking of plates and silverware as your Mom gathered the dishes. "I am a little upset that she can't start on Ula'ula, though. Was Kahuna Hala really that insistent?"

You pulled your shoes on; it was getting close to leave. You could feel your adventure drawing closer and closer.

"Yeah. Something about his Challengers needing another round, or something. Said that they're both too headstrong for their own good, and that he wants (F/Name) to whip them into shape." You stopped tying your shoes at that; whip _who_ into shape? You shrugged. Whatever. Kahuna Hala was nice and knew what he was doing, but you hoped he was right to think you could whip some Challengers into shape.

You tugged on your navy blue raincoat as you pulled your bag's strap over your head, fluffing your pigtails back into place. You were ready! "Papa, are you done yet?" you called out. Vivi and Carl were practically jumping. They were just as ready as you were.

"What's the hurry?" he called out. You knew he was joking but he didn't have to sounds so serious! You huffed. His chair scraped against the floor. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." He walked into the living room, raincoat and hat in hand. He looked down at you, then at his hat, then shrugged and set it on your head.

Reflexively, you reached up and touched the hat. "What?" slipped out of your mouth.

"You need a hat. I'm giving you mine." You knew he was very protective of his hat; he only let you wear it occasionally and was always around to make sure you didn't run off with it. Him giving it to you? You giggled and hugged him tightly, your new hat's brim bumping into him. You couldn't speak because you felt like you were going to cry. He pat your back. "We've got to go now, (F/Name). Don't want to keep Hala waiting for too long."

Your mom came into the living room, smiling at you and your Pokémon. "It's finally happening, huh? Your big Island Challenge?" You pulled away from your dad to go hug her tightly. Ouija was behind her, staring at you fondly. "You're going to do so well! But don't forget to come back every now and again while you're on it, alright? You've got to come home and tell us everything you can!"

You nodded and smiled up at her, "I will, Mama! I'm gonna see so much, gonna learn a lot, and add as many new Pokémon to our family as I can!" She leaned down and kissed your forehead.

"I know you will, (F/Name). I know. Now," she let go of you and glanced at her Gengar. "Ouija and I are gonna have some Tapu Cocoa and watch the house while you and your father are out. Be safe, alright?" She walked with you towards the door, kissing your dad before smiling at you. "I love you!"

"Love you too, Mama!" You pulled on your father's hand. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Alright, alright. Don't pull too hard, gonna snap my wrist off." That prompted you to pull on him harder. He rolled his eyes before nodding to your mother. "We're off, Hana. Be home soon. Love ya." She just grinned. Once you were out of the house, you were running towards the marina with Vivi and Carl. Your father (whose single steps matched four of yours) followed behind leisurely.

You were so ready to begin your adventure.

**(moon)**

Kahuna Hala was a very big man. He made your father (the _Police Chief_ of Ula'ula) look small. But he was a very kind man; he scooped you up into a hug when you stepped off of the boat. "Kahuna Hala!" you giggled when he set you down.

He laughed loudly, "Welcome to Melemele, (F/Name)!" You fixed your hat (it had been ruffled a bit from his hug) and nodded. You had been to Melemele before, but it felt different now that you were here as a Challenger, rather than a visitor. He turned towards your father and extended his hand, "Nanu! Nice to see you."

Your father gave him a (very weak and lazy) handshake. "...same." Carl was jumping around, his fluffy icy tail bouncing as he jumped from thing to thing to smell. Vivi stuck by you, looking around curiously. "Where're the boys I fought last year?" Straight to business as usual. His work personality was very different from his home personality (well, save for the near-constant blank expression).

Hala laughed, "Straight to business, eh? Well." He turned and started walking away, stopping a few steps from you. "They're in the Hau'oli City Pokémon Center. At least, they should be…" He continued to walk. You looked at your father before following him, feeling excitement pump through your veins. You knew it was common practice for pairs or groups of friends to embark on the Island Challenge together as _rivals_ , so were these two going to be _your_ rivals? You wanted to meet them so badly.

Excitement forced you to run past Hala. "Kahuna Hala! I'm going to go on ahead!" You held your hat as you ran, stopping once to pick Vivi up (her short little legs didn't offer much speed-wise). "Carl, c'mon, let's go!" Your Vulpix yipped as you sprinted towards the Pokémon Center. Vivi snuggled into your arms and twittered an excited tune.

Your bursted through the doors, drawing the attention of the people in there. Despite the fact that you had woken up early, it was easily nearing noon and the Pokémon Center was filled with quite a few Trainers. The Nurse behind the counter recognized you, "Ah, here with your father, (F/Name)?" It wasn't uncommon for him to bring you on Kahuna business, and he preferred to come to this Center to get his Pokémon healed after battling the other Kahunas.

You shook your head, "No, Nurse Joy! Well, yes, but." You grinned and pointed to your charm. Vivi wiggled in your arms and let out an excited, cool breath. Carl howled happily. "I'm here as a Challenger this time!"

Two boys that sat in the cafe area of the Center jumped up. Oh. They were your rivals then, huh? One of them, the boy with the fluffiest black hair you had ever seen, hissed when his drink spilled over his hand. "Augh! Hot! Hot!" You blinked and watched him wipe his hand off on his black tank top. He glared at you, "Yo, they Ice-types?"

"Vivi and Carl?" you responded. They had gone quiet when he spoke.

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever they're called. Ice-types or nah?"

The other boy (who wore a pair of glasses and had his hair tied back in a tight ponytail) said, "Don't be rude."

"They're Ice-types." You gave him a hesitant stare.

"The Snorunt know Blizzard?" Everyone was watching your interaction.

"...oh! You want to cool off your hand, huh?" You walked over to him, setting Vivi on the table. "Blizzard would be too much. Your hand would freeze right off. I have a better solution! Give me your hand." He glared at you. "C'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you." You offered him your hand. He set his in yours, glaring at you the entire time. You looked at the burn, then at Vivi. "Alright, Viv. Use your cool breath right here, alright?" You pointed at the red splotch on his hand.

"Rrrrunt." She nodded and blew on his hand. He let out a relieved sigh when you let go. When she was finished, Vivi looked up at you expectantly.

You rubbed her head and smiled down at her, "Good girl." Then, you turned back to the boys before you. "Are you two Kahuna Hala's Challengers?"

"Yeah!" You smiled at the boy with glasses, who had answered enthusiastically. "I'm Kukui! The kid that just burned himself is Guzma."

"It was _her_ fault, yo! Slammin' open a door like that'll cause anyone to jump." You looked at him. His cheeks were red and he refused to look at you. Oh, how cute, he was embarrassed!

"But you jumped after I said I was a Challenger?" you said, though it sounded more like a question than anything else.

He huffed and his cheeks turned even more red. "Shut up."

You tilted your head and sighed, "Alright then." You turned back to Kukui and smiled, giving Guzma the cold shoulder. He didn't have to be mean to you. "I'm (F/Name)."

"Daughter of Nanu, right?" Kukui asked with a grin.

You nodded, but corrected him, "Nanu _and_ Hana."

He blinked and shot back, sounding surprised as he said, "Hana? The old Ghost Captain? Wow, you definitely come from an impressive family." You grinned and rubbed the back of your neck. "That's so cool! You must be really talented as a Trainer then, which'll be nice. You'll pick up on different battling styles quickly. Must be the reason Hala's been excited about you completing your Island Challenge with us, we'll be able to teach you a lot since we're so strong."

Was that the headstrongness your father had mentioned?

He appeared at your mental call, pushing the doors open and looking around for you. Kahuna Hala stood behind him, grinning as he said, "I see you've already met my boys, (F/Name)!"

"Yep! These two are my rivals, Kukui and Guzma!" At your declaration, both boys jumped away from the table. You stepped away and pointed to them, Vivi and Carl jumping from your excitement. You winked and gave them a cheeky smile, "I'm coming after you two, be prepared!" You mimicked a gunshot before blowing the pretend smoke off of your finger.

They both stared at you like you were crazy, while your dad shook his head and Hala laughed heartily. You were going to battle the headstrongness right out of them.

**(moon)**

"Alright," you were walking away from Pokémon School, tapping your chin and tilting your head in time to a melody stuck in your head. Kukui and Guzma looked drained as they followed behind you. "Okay, so I beat Syria, the Captain at the Pokémon School. She was really strong and super cool. She handled Normal-types so well!" You glanced down at Poof, your recently acquired Rockruff. He felt you gaze on him and looked at you, barking cheerily.

"I know Hala said we should join her on her adventure, but do we really have ta?" You slowed down when Guzma started to speak. "She's so annoyin', always talkin' about borin' stuff." You turned on your heel and crossed your arms.

"What should I do then, you butt?" You adjusted your hat angrily.

"You got lucky with beatin' Syria. Havin' an off day. But--you're all talk and luck! Ya have _zero_ skill when it comes to battlin'!" he yelled out, hands on his hips. You blinked at him, then glared.

"Guz, don't make her mad…" Kukui sighed, "We have to follow her, like Hala said. We're supposed to be learning from one another…"

"She won't learn nothing if she don't battle!" He stomped on the ground like a child.

You simply said, "Battle me." They both stopped; Kukui looked surprised while Guzma just grinned like a madman. "I want to learn! I wanna be the best Trainer I can be. So if I can learn by battling _more_..." You gripped Vivi and Carl's Pokéballs. You'd call on them if you needed to, but Poof needed experience as well. "Then battle me."

"Hell yeah, that's what I like to hear!" He looked at Kukui and grinned, "You ref this battle!" The other boy shrugged and walked a sufficient distance away from you two. "Alright, just me and you, (F/Name). Let's see how ya do against my bugs!" He threw out a Pokéball. "Podsy, you're up first!"

You grinned and stood your ground, "Poof, let's set the scene!" And so, your first battle with Guzma began.

**(moon)**

Guzma and Kukui watched boredly as you chatted with the cashier at the store. You were handing him cash, picking up a bag of items and thanking him. When you turned around, they both looked away, taking a point of slurping their drinks through their straws as loud as possible.

They had both agreed that you looked far cuter than normal. (They had only admitted to thinking you were cute once they knew you were just a year younger than them.) Your Challenge was taking its toll on you, but it seemed more positive than negative. You had a certain air about, like you were positive everything would work out in your favor. And it was starting to look that way, too.

You had evolved your Snorunt into a Froslass after receiving a Dawn Stone from Olivia, the super young Kahuna of Akala Island. Your Vulpix was starting to develop some crazy powerful moves. Your Rockruff was showing all the signs of nearing evolution, And that stupid Wishiwashi you had saved was stupid powerful when it went into its 'School' form. Your team, while not completely full, was becoming exceptionally powerful.

If they didn't start training seriously again, you would beat their teams without a struggle soon.

Your loss to Guzma (and Kukui afterwards) all those months ago had only powered your want to learn and grow. They didn't want to fall behind; this adventure was… fun. Fun like their first round with the Island Challenge. A rival was apparently just what they needed to want to learn and grow and have fun again.

You sat your haul on the table, causing their drinks to clatter and their attention to be drawn to you. You grinned and adjusted your hat. "Since I got all that prize money from Olivia, I figured I'd splurge a bit and buy us a lot of Hyper Potions." Guzma stood up and peered into the bag.

"And some Ultra Balls?" You nodded and pulled one out. "What're those for?" he asked as he sat back down.

"They have a better chance of catching a Pokémon, right?" Kukui asked. You nodded again, twisting the ball around in your hand. "You have your eye on a certain one?"

"Yeah! We're heading back to Ula'ula soon, and I want to stop by the old Ghost trial grounds. There's a Pokémon there that I've wanted forever." You set the Ultra Ball back in the plastic bag before you dug into your own. You pulled out a notebook and opened it up, revealing the old picture of the Pokémon. "It's called a Mimikyu. It was Mom's Totem Pokémon for her trial, there for a while. I've done some research into it and it's… really cute. If not _really_ sad."

You sat down and reached for your own cup, pushing the plastic bag to the side so you could look at the picture better. "What's so sad 'bout it?" Guzma asked. He actually looked interested for one.

"Well, you see how it _looks_ like a Pikachu?" The duo nodded. "It's actually a costume. For a while, scientists thought it was an Alolan form of Ditto that preferred a Pikachu form, but it's actually its own Pokémon. It _makes_ Pikachu costumes because it feels like people will like it better if it looks different." You closed your notebook and grinned. "I want to catch one. I want to let it know that it's special and that I like it already."

Kukui gave you a smile, "Sounds nice. I think you'll nab one just fine." You smiled back before taking a sip from your drink.

"Alright, but (F/Name)." You looked at Guzma, you was oddly serious. "Whaddabout typing? While your team ain't exactly at a disadvantage, y'ain't got an advantage, either. It's definitely Ghost-type, yeah?"

"Woah, Guz, are you for real talking _strategy?_ " Kukui teased, leaning his head into his hand and giving him a lopsided grin.

You stuck your tongue out at Kukui before Guzma could go off on him. "Don't tease him! He's got a point." You looked back at Guz, "It's Ghost/Fairy-typing, if I remember correctly. Why?"

Guzma shuffled around, pulling his backpack off of his back before grabbing something from its confines. He opened up a notebook of his own, showing a typing chart. "Well, Hala lent this ta me before we left Melemele. It shows what's effective against what. Said that if a Pokémon is dual-typed, then ya just multiply their modifiers and that gets ya the new effectiveness level." He was running his fingers down the chart. "Argh…" You could tell he was getting frustrated.

Kukui blinked, "Oh, wow, yeah. You can shut it though! Thank you for reminding me. Ghost/Fairy-type?" Guzma shut the book and looked at the other boy. You listened eagerly. "It'll be weak to… Steel- and Ghost-types. That's it."

"I don't have anything that could do any significant damage…" you said, tapping your chin. Then you gasped. "We'll be on _my_ island."

"That offer any kind of help?"

"Well, there's a Pokémon I've been meaning to get for a while now." You grinned. "And it fits right into my team. Ice/Steel-typing. If we can find one that knows Steel-type moves, then I'll have the advantage." You bounced in your seat, "Oh, this'll be so much fun!"

Guzma leaned back with a grin.

Kukui just nodded along.

Your excitement was contagious.

**(moon)**

"Ah, (F/Name), don't be sad!" Kukui hugged you as you picked up your Pokéballs. "You can come and try to capture another Mimikyu at a later date. We've got to go get your team healed up right now."

You were upset with yourself. You wanted that silly Mimikyu so bad that you had let your team just take the hits while you threw Ultra Balls at it, not wanting to attack it after you got it to such a weak point. You should've seen that they were suffering, and now your new little Sandshrew (his name's Mateo) probably hated you. Your team had blacked out and you were down fifteen Ultra Balls.

You just wanted to go heal your Pokémon up and go visit your parents. You had been on Ula'ula for, what, two days now? And you still hadn't done that.

"Alright, we'll try again later." You nodded to yourself. You and your team just needed to get a bit stronger! "Let's hit up the Pokémon Center and then go to Po Town."

"Po Town?" Kukui asked. Guzma was practically sleeping where he stood, the battle had lasted that long. You woke him up as you walked away. When he looked at you expectantly, you shook your head.

"Gotta say hi to Mom and Pops!" you responded with cheerfully. "They'll probably let you two crash there, too. It's getting late and I'm really tired. Like Guzma."

"Hell yeah I'm tired." He rubbed a hand through his recently bleached white hair. "Let's get a move on to that Pokémon Center, alright?" He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and ruffled your hair _and_ your hat. "We'll come back and get you that Mimikyu another day. For now, let's just work on training, alright?"

You nodded and smiled softly. Your friends definitely knew what to do to help you feel better.

**(moon)**

It had been _months_ since you had had a breakfast like your mom's. You hadn't really had a breakfast since you left for your Island Challenge. But you, your friends, your parents, and your Pokémon all sat, gathered in your dining room to happily eat a big breakfast. Your mom couldn't stop smiling at you.

"So, how long do you think you'll be on Ula'ula?" she asked cheerfully. You shrugged.

"I dunno. I've got to train, and I think I might got stone hunting around the mountain base. I need an Ice Stone to evolve Carl and Mateo, and I know you said that sometimes those can be found around the base." You leaned your face against your hand. "After I feel strong enough," you looked to your dad and smiled widely, "I'm gonna take on Pops."

He gave you his smirk, "Think you'll be able to beat me?"

Guzma butted in, "If she can kick my ass, she can kick yours! I'm positive!"

You laughed as you playfully hit him, "Guzma! No!"

Kukui grinned and pulled you into him, "She's one of the strongest Trainers out there! We're training right along side her, just to make sure she doesn't surpass us."

As everyone chatted and twittered and yowled away, you smiled to yourself. This was the adventure you had been wanting, and stopping home to talk all about it was wonderful. You were growing up and becoming super strong. You had friends that wanted to grow with you. Your parents were supportive of you. Your Pokémon were happy. And you?

You were happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma was cold at your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _skull mama_   
>  _skull papa_

Your house was fucking cold.

Guzma knew that A/C was basically a necessity it most parts of Alola, but your house was an absolute _tundra_. Even with your mountains of blankets for warmth thrown about the place, your house was freezing. He was always wrapped in at least _three_ blankets, even more when you weren't around. (You had been very serious about his house arrest.)

Despite the freezing temperature, you seemed relatively comfortable in your house. You only really bundled up before you went to bed (which was the couch, because you insisted that he sleep in your bed). You always asked to make sure he was warm enough, offering to turn up the temperature a bit to keep him warm, but he always declined to keep up his 'too cool for you' persona.

Besides, all of your Pokémon were generally pretty cold and his Bug-types weren't too affected by the temperature. It felt like a waste to turn the heat up for him, so he toughed it out with his three blankets and mugs of Tapu Cocoa.

You were at the station, so he took to texting Plumeria on his PokéDex. Despite her resting bitch face, Plume was one of the chillest and coolest people Guzma knew. 

**YA BOI**  
**-this iz fuckin ridick y the hell iz her house so cold >:(**

**BIG SIS PLUME**  
**-Why can't you text like a normal human? lol.**  
**-Alright but seriously, how cold is her house today?**

**YA BOI**  
**-2 damn cold 4 real. not even podsy wants 2 chill w/me D'X**

**BIG SIS PLUME**  
**-Must be really cold then. Podsy ALWAYS wants to chill with you.**  
**-Do you want me to bring Lazzy over to help you keep warm?**

**YA BOI**  
**-idk if lil miss would be aight w/that**  
**-i can text n ask her tho.**

**BIG SIS PLUME**  
**-I'd assume she'd be alright with it, especially if her precious boyfriend is freezing.**  
**-It's cute that you want her approval, though.**

**YA BOI**  
**-fuck u**  
**-lol stay on 4 a mo imma text her**

He tugged the blankets further around his shoulders and sipped from his lukewarm mug, flushing a bit from being called your boyfriend. You were _very_ public about dating Guzma and took comments and criticism from everyone about it. It was endearing that you liked him enough to do stuff like that; it also hurt, because he wasn't really able to protect you.

Guzma tapped your name on his Dex, pulling up his text conversation with you. He tapped a message out (not bothering to correct any spelling errors) and sent it your way.

**YA BOY**  
**-its 2 cold can plume brign her salazzle 2 kep me warm**  
**-im under house a rest so i want u 2 approve plz**

He waited a moment for a response, setting his Dex down when you didn't respond. He could wait. He definitely wasn't… that cold…

You texted as you thought, leading to his Dex vibrating crazily.

**LIL MISS**  
**-oh, jeez, sorry. i forgot to turn the thermostat up this morning.**  
**-yeah, plume and her salazzle can come over! ask her to bring a, b, and c too.**  
**-i have a task for a and b, and c can come over because she's really cute.**  
**-champion moon is coming over this evening too, so let them know!!**  
**-oh jeez daddy's here byebye g!! love you!!**

He grinned at the texts, flushing an even darker red at 'love you.' You frequently ended text conversations with 'love you,' but you had never really said it to him. But whenever he read it from you, he couldn't help but blush.

He shook his head and reread the messages, making sure he hadn't missed anything else. Okay, Plume could come over. And you wanted Arin, Banner, and Calida to come over too? He could arrange that. You were weirdly affectionate over those three. He wondered what you wanted them to do.

Wait, Moon was coming over? He hadn't seen the brat in a few days; she frequented your house and you always treated her like a younger sister. It would've been endearing if it weren't for Moon constantly sending him suggestive grins. (The kid was weird.) Why was she coming over? Did he have to clean up the house? He didn't want to; you were a stickler when it came to cleaning…

**YA BOI**  
**-aight fam-a-lam, lil miss says u can come ovr. she says 2 bring arin, banner, and calida 2**  
**-also moon's coming ovr 2 i guess**

**BIG SIS PLUME**  
**-I'll grab them, too, I guess. Why TF does she want those three to come over?**

**YA BOI**  
**-¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**  
**-ur guess iz as gud as mine lol**

**BIG SIS PLUME**  
**-Alright, we'll be there in the next half hour or so. Don't do anything stupid.**

**YA BOI**  
**-i can make no promises lmao**

He snorted and took another drink from his Tapu Cocoa before looking around the house. It was in no ways _disgusting_ , but it wasn't very _clean_ , either. Some dishes were in the sink and laundry was everywhere. He shook his head and ruffled his hair. The _mature_ and _responsible_ thing to do would be to clean those up. And she wouldn't have to do it when she got home, so she wouldn't be as stressed…

Guzma stood up, pulling a blanket with him so he didn't immediately freeze to death. He wandered around the living room, picking up dirty clothes, towels, and blankets before walking towards the small room with your washer and dryer in it. You had shown him how to work the machines and where the soap was because he was expected to pull his own weight while he stayed with you. He even went about sorting the clothes (you had lost your damn mind when one of your favorite t-shirts had a slight black dye stain on it) before starting the first load.

There was a knock on the front door. "Ey! C'mon in!" he called out, kicking the other two piles of cloth to the corner of the room before walking out. Plumeria stood in the front hallway looking as fabulous as ever, whereas Arin, Banner, and Calida were all shaking from how cold it was. He leaned against a wall and grinned at them. "Whassup, fam?"

Plume regarded him coldly for a moment. She walked over and hugged him tightly, "I haven't seen you in person in _forever_ , Guzma." He pat her back with a stiff chuckle. She pulled away. "Is the _Princess_ still at work?" she asked softly. She had taken to calling you that over the time she had known you. He didn't know why. He nodded. "Alright then. I brought those three with me. They're losing their fucking minds over being called over." She gestured to the three behind her, who regarded their ex-bosses worriedly.

Guzma passed Plumeria to walk to the three teens. "Ey yo, so my lady's gonna be home soon-ish. Says she's gotta talk ta you three. I swear on my life that it ain't over anything bad." He grinned at Calida, "Says she wants you over 'cause you're so damn cute." She visibly relaxed at that.

"Why does she want us, though, Boss?" Arin asked, crossing his arms and chewing on his lip. The three teens wore altered versions of the old Team Skull uniform, though none of them wore the bandana that covered their mouths. Guzma was gonna have to relearn a lot of ticks and tells now that bandanas were (typically) out of the equation.

"I'unno. But my lady ain't bad." A shiver ran up his spine. He looked at Plumeria and grinned impishly. "Where the hell's your Salazzle, woman? You're here 'cause I'm cold!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled a Pokéball off of her hip, throwing it into the air haphazardly. "Lazzy, warm this place up," she said lazily, her Salazzle looking at her for directions. Lazzy blinked at her curiously. "No, no fighting right now. We just need you ta warm up Guz."

The Salazzle nodded and trotted over to the couch, laying on it and lazing around. The house was already warmer. "Thanks. Maybe now I won't freeze my balls off." He slung an arm around Plumeria's shoulder and directed his little group towards the kitchen. "I got some dishes to do, but y'all can come hang with me in the kitchen."

Banner spoke up at that, "Dishes, Boss? She's gotcha doin' _dishes_?" There was a chuckle in his voice. He bumped his shoulders with Calida's and teasingly said, "Holy shit, this woman is a miracle. She's got the boss doin' some damn dishes. She made Boss just a little bit responsible." The group had a chuckle at Guzma's expense.

He flipped his shit, "Don't you laugh at me, boy! I can still kick your ass if ya so much as _look at me_ the wrong way!" The group continued to play-fight as Guzma worked on the dishes, setting them to dry on a mat beside the sink.

"Oh, you did Chief's dishes Guzma?" The group turned to look at Moon, who had wandered in at some point and was currently looking over the kitchen. When she had his attention, she waved, "Hey, Guz! Chief said that I could let myself in."

He set his his cheek against his fist, "Figured as much." He went back to his group, but they were seemingly dumbfounded by Moon's presence. He had told Plume she was coming. "...y'all alright?"

Calida pointed at Moon with one hand, turning her head and talking behind her other. "Why's she here again, Boss?" Guzma looked at the brat, who was opening up a cabinet and pulling out your tin of cookies.

Guzma shrugged. "She's here all the time. Likes ta train with (F/Name)."

"You do too! You've gotten _way_ stronger since you started training with us!" Moon walked towards the table and pulled out the last chair to sit down. She bit into one of the cookies, chewing and swallowing before saying, "I'm here because Chief wants me to help you guys rebuild Po Town."

Arin and Banner leaned forward excitedly. "What? Really?"

Calida looked at Plumeria, "We're gonna rebuild Po Town?"

Plumeria stared at Guzma, "You knew this was gonna happen?"

The front door opened, Carl and Mateo bounding in with excited calls. You stepped in after them with Poof, Vivi, and Churri, taking your uniform top and boots off. "Guz? I'm back!" There was the shuffling of your bag and the sounds of your footsteps. "Oh man, you picked up for me? Thank you!" You stepped into the kitchen, looking over your shoulder, "Is Plumeria here? There's a Salazzle on my cou-" You turned to look at him, stopping and blinking when you saw everyone gathered at you kitchen table.

"Heya, lil' missy." He tilted his head back to look at you. His sunglasses were still perched on your forehead. He gave you a dark grin, "Heard we're rebuilding Po Town."

You blinked, then huffed and turned to Moon. You playfully whined, "You little jerk! I told you not to spill anything 'til I got home!" She giggled and took another bite of her cookie. You took your bag off of your shoulder and pulled out a folder of paperwork. You set it on the counter and took out your final Pokéball. "Moon, go get Warshu's bucket for me, please?"

The Champion grinned, "Got ya, Chief! Be right back!" She tossed the last of her cookie into her mouth as she wandered out.

"...bucket?" Plumeria asked, shooting Guzma a confused look.

He shrugged and explained, "Her Wishiwashi, Warshu. She has a bucket for around the house." Moon came back in at that moment with the clear plastic bucket.

"I put clean water in it," she said, handing it to you. You smiled and rubbed her head before opening Warshu's Pokéball. The tiny fish fell into the water and swam around happily. You pet her on the back with a content smile.

"Alright, everyone's home and comfy." You shook off your hand before you turned and walked towards the group, folder in hand. You laid it on the table (continuing to stand) and opened up the pages within it. "This is a folder with _a lot_ of information on Po Town. Most of it includes building regulations and laws."

"Ya want us to rebuild Po Town, right?" Arin asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Indeed, A." You walked behind him, grabbing your chair and forcing it onto the ground. "Four on the floor, please." He couldn't see your face, but everyone else could, and you looked like you would flip if he did it again. "I _will_ make a successful member of society out of you and the rest of Team Skull yet."

Arin rubbed the back of his shaggy blue head. "Jeesh, woman, you act like a mom." He sounded exasperated.

"I'll happily take up the position of 'Mom' if it means I can help you guys out. I've developed quite a soft spot for you brats, y'know?" You continued to walk. You'd be the _Mom_ of the kids? What the hell? "That's why I've gone to all this trouble. If Team Skull," you set your hand back on the folder, "rebuilds Po Town _and_ helps out around the islands, the four Kahunas of Alola will be willing to turn a cheek to your past."

There was a moment of silence. Plume spoke up first, "...so if we can rebuild Po Town and be, what did you say, _successful members of society_ , we'll be in the clear?" She sounded pissed. "Rebuildin' Po Town? I get that. But Team Skull was born because we're all rejects! We aren't successful members of society!"

You had apparently been expecting an argument like that. " _Successful_ has different definitions to everyone." You leaned against the table beside her. "Look, Plumeria. I know why Team Skull was formed." You glanced at Guzma briefly. "But I know that Team Skull cares. I actually… have an idea of sorts. It involves converting the old mansion into something I think you'd be good at."

Plumeria looked up at you firmly. "Alright. What's that idea?"

"A Pokémon rehab center of sorts. Alola and its surrounding regions aren't exactly free of abused Pokémon, and I have a feeling that, well…"

Calida jumped up, "You want us ta help heal Pokémon? Banner! Arin! It'll be anotha Pokémon Center!"

The two boys jumped, Arin excitedly saying, "We was good at that, Cal!"

"A rehab center will involve a lot more intensive and long term care, kids. You know that, right?"

Guzma nodded, "Team Skull knows that better than anyone. Ta get better ya need ta be together." He understood the idea, and could appreciate where it was coming from. But that still left a lot of his kids out in the rain without a roof. "I dunno how we'd keep all the kids housed, though. Almost all of 'em ran away and don't wanna go back. Not a lot of love from where they're fun."

Moon hit the table, "That's where I come in! See, Professor Kukui wants to expand the Pokémon League a bit. I promised that I'd find him a lot of Trainers that were willing to test different aspects of the League, but Chief here threw in the idea that those Trainers would need to be able to sleep somewhere. She managed to convince him to put the _main_ Trainer hub here on Ula'ula! Some of your more battle-savvy grunts'll be able to have their battles, while others might be able to help fine tune different areas of the Pokémon League."

You were beside him now, "There'll be Trainer hubs on the other islands, too. Your kids won't be confined to just sleeping somewhere in Ula'ula. They'll have room to move around and explore. Maybe even find their niche somewhere."

Guzma looked at Plumeria, who had her finger resting against her chin while she thought. "I think it'sa good idea, Plume. Maybe the kids'll be…"

Plume nodded, "I hate admitting it, but this might be the best option we have. The kids don't exactly have a bright future if they keep Team Skull's name right now, and if we reform Team Skull into something good…"

"I'm trying not to overstep my boundaries by forcing all this on you two, but… From a _legal_ perspective… This is probably the best I can do for you. I've gotten the Kahunas' agreement for now." You were playing with the back of Guzma's hair absently. "Believe it or not, I do actually give a shit about your kids."

Banner gave you a lopsided grin, "Guess so. I like this idea, Boss!"

"Same here!"

"I wanna heal Pokémon, Boss!"

Plumeria shook her head, "I guess that's settled then. Right, Guzma?"

You were really trying to dig them out of their grave, huh? Trying to make sure they all were alright in the end? Maybe the position of 'Team Skull Mom' had just opened up for you. The kids could definitely use someone that cared about them that much… He blinked himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah, that settles it. We're gonna rebuild Po Town and make Team Skull…" He sarcastically gagged. "Good. Ugh, gross, that sounds nasty."

He could feel your glare on him.

"...better say you're sorry, Boss! Mama Skull don't look too happy!" Arin joked. Mama Skull?

"A'ight, a'ight, I'm sorry, woman. We're gonna be good an' all that, yadda yadda yadda." He waved his hand your direction. You ruffled his hair. "A'ight, is that all you called them home for?"

"...I mean, yeah. That was it. I mostly needed Plumeria here, too, but…" You blinked before gasping. "Oh! A and B! I remember now! I _do_ have a job for you!"

"What is it, Mama Skull?" Banner was joining in on calling you that now. Great. You didn't seem bothered by it, though.

"I'm trusting this to you two and you two only, alright?" They nodded. "There's a young Trainer that just flew in from Johto. He's on an extended vacation here in Alola and needs a couple guides. For the next couple of days, will you show him around? I know you two know all the islands up and down."

Moon snorted, "They do, I assure you. I always bumped into these two when they were doing bad stuff, like stealing bus signs."

Banner flushed embarrassedly, "We were just tryna give the drivers a minute to chill, yo! Get off our backs!"

Arin shot back, "It was hard, bro! That weighed, like, a ton!"

Plumeria looked at them, blinked slowly, then said, "When did you two try to steal a bus sign?" They groaned and hid their faces in their hands. She shook her head and turned to you. "Where is this Trainer now, so these two numbskulls can go greet him?"

"Ah, he's on Akala, at Olivia's house. He wants to attempt the Island Challenge and current Pokémon League, so Olivia's taking him on as her Challenger. The little guy seems super powerful, though."

"Then I guess we'll take our leave." You handed her a sheet of paper out of the folder. "What's this?"

"It's my Dex number. I figured we'll need to keep in contact, so… this way we can circumvent G."

"And gossip about him?"

Your face went slack before you started laughing. "Yeah, that too!" Guzma shot Plume a look, and she rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "Don't forget your Salazzle!"

"I could never forget about my Lazzy." At that, Lazzy got up and slunk over to Plumeria, growling contently. Arin and Banner were talking excitedly about their newest task ('She wants us to protect a kid!? Guess she knows how powerful we are!') while Calida read over something that looked mysteriously like a Nurse Joy Training Manual (where had she gotten that?). Once Plume had everyone accounted for, she looked between you and Guzma. "See you later, G. Skull Mama."

Once the door was shut, Moon started giggling, "I'm changing your name in my Dex to Skull Mama now!" You rolled your eyes and sat where Plumeria was, right beside Guzma. The girl got up and wandered towards your living room.

"You're spacing out a lot," you said, taking the hand he had on the table into yours and running your thumb over it.

"It'sa lot ta take in, sweetheart. We're gonna… rebuild Po Town. The kids'll have somewhere to _really_ call home. Ya managed to get them opportunities and everything." Oh jeez, he felt like he was gonna cry. "Why'd ya do that?"

You grinned and touched his face with your other hand. "Because I'm with you. You care about those kids, so I care about them, too." You sighed, "I'll admit that Dad wasn't too happy when I first ran the idea by him; he figured that as long as the remnants of Team Skull was trapped in Po Town, Alola'd been fine. But, your grunts are just a bunch of teenagers from bad homes or bad pasts. They look up to you." You rubbed your thumb over his cheek, "But they… you need a permanent home."

"People can change, and right now, we have everyone in Alola rooting for Team Skull!" Moon cheered as she walked back into the kitchen. "But, unfortunately, everyone in Alola wants to battle me right now, Chief."

"Ah, another person wants to battle you, Champion?" you teased. Moon huffed. "Alright, alright, I'll see you later, little one. Text me once you're safely home, alright?"

"Alright! Jeesh, I really am changing your name to Skull Mama… Bye Guzma! Bye (F/Name)!" You two wished Moon safe travels, and she was gone. Your attention was back on Guzma.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to make you cry!" You reached forward and cupped his face with both hands. He was crying. Had everyone always been this damn nice? Was this really happening? "Guzma, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Guzma reached forward and grabbed you by the back of your neck, pulling you towards him. He kissed you hard. He wanted to convey how much he was feeling, how happy he felt. He and his kids were going to have a place in Alola now. "I love you," he said between kisses.

"I love you too," you responded between the kisses. Your hands were in his hair, your fingertips pressing lightly into his scalp. He wanted you to be there with him forever.

After another moment of kissing, he pulled away to set his forehead against yours. "Why's it that _I'm_ the damsel in distress? First ya come 'n' save me from my own stupidity with Lusamine, then ya save me again by gettin' us opportunities? Damn, woman, I'm lucky ta have ya.

"...you're not a damsel in distress, first of all. Second of all, I just told you. I love you. I'm not gonna just leave you here all the time." You leaned back to sit straight. "Oh, I don't know if this appeals to you, but you're no longer under house arrest." He wasn't? Then did that mean…

"Are you kickin' me out?"

"Well… I was told that I'm being switched with Dad, position wise. Or, well, I told him… So I'm going to be moving towards Po Town. Or, well, _into_ Po Town." You crossed your legs, leaning against the table to give him a smug side-stare. "I won't have anywhere to live for a while, and I'm quite fond of having someone do the dishes before I get home…"

"...yes."

You blinked and tilted your head, "I didn't even ask--"

He shook his head, "Yes. I have no idea whatchur about ta ask, but yes."

"So you don't mind me living with you in Po Town?"

"Not at all. The kids'll like it. Like havin' a… Skull Mama." You flushed at that. Perfect time to tease you, then. He used his size to his advantage, leaning forward to tower over you, "What? Why ya goin' all red? Ya didn't turn red when they said it!"

"It's different when you say it, you nerd!" You pushed against him, looking away. "It makes it sound like we're, I don't know… Married?" It was his turn to flush.

"Don't say that, nerd!"

"Is marrying me _that_ bad?"

"No but!" He rubbed his face, "Look, let's get Po Town rebuilt and my kids in permanent housing, and then we can talk about being Skull Mama and Skull Papa."

You were red, he was red, and there was a moment of tense silence. Then you both started laughing. "Skull _Papa_!? Really, Guzma!?"

"Shut up! It's better than bein' Skull Boss, right!? Right!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: arin, banner, calida, and all the other ex-grunts called chief 'skull mama' after they rescued guzma. it was very apparent that chief and guzma were dating and it was hilarious.  
> another side note: it's wally. wally came to visit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po Town is certainly changing, now that Skull Papa has Skull Mama there with him.  
> Unfortunately, the tension between Skull Papa and a certain Professor hasn't changed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not married, lol
> 
> anyways, taking a poll amongst my readers: anyone against a (purely optional, nothing plot-heavy) chapter of smut? i wanna write gentle guzma smut to satiate my gentle guzma needs. i'll double upload that day as well (one right after another) so that those that don't want to read smut can have a chapter to read as well! please either comment or go to my deviantart poll [here](http://radikewwll.deviantart.com/).
> 
> i also want to hear ideas from you, please! it gets my brain a-goin' with stories and it's fun to incorporate your ideas in as well.
> 
> a'ight, radi out!

**...roughly two weeks after the events of the last chapter…**

You had just finished cleaning your childhood home when Micah and Nikki ran in, completely bypassing the 'knock before you come in' rule. The youngest members of Team Skull jumped over your couch and directly to you. Micah screamed excitedly, "Ey yo, Skull Mama!" You had just sat down in Nanu's recliner to read for a bit, yet here they were.

You set the book on the floor beside the recliner, forcing your 'parental fire' (as some of the _older_ kids had started calling it) to flare up. "Nikki. Micah." They tilted their heads in opposite directions curiously. You stared them down, "Where was your knock?"

"Oh no." Nikki gulped, "It was Micah's idea, (F/Name)!" She pointed at the other child, "He was the one that opened the door! I just followed him ta make sure he told ya everythin' right!" So they were tattling now, huh?

Micah stuck his tongue out at her, "So!? Ya still followed me in here, so you're just as guilty!" You rolled your eyes and clicked your tongue to get their attention. They turned to you, backing away slightly as you stood up. They could feel your 'parental fire' for sure.

"Nikki, don't tattle. Micah, don't be rude. Just… You both need to remember to knock from now on, alright?" They nodded and followed you as you wandered towards your freshly cleaned kitchen. You had a feeling you knew what they were there for. You humored them, though. Guzma didn't send them on 'missions' very often. "What're you two here for?"

They both jumped, fighting to see who could talk first. Nikki won, "Boss wants ya ta come to the mansion! He wants ta talk ta ya about… stuff?" She teetered off when she realized she didn't know how to finish her sentence.

Micah took over, "He wants ta discuss some Trainer placements with ya!" He grinned at his best friend, you stuck her tongue out at him spitefully.

You figured as much; Guzma had practically thrown himself into his work, only calling for you when he needed to ask some questions or needed some advice. You loved the man, but jeez. He went big or he went home. You picked up your bag from the counter, petting Warshu (who now had a giant fish tank to happily swim around in full-time) before starting towards your door.

"Alright, I guess I'll go appease him for a moment." You grabbed an umbrella out of the stand, opening your front door so you could open it up slightly. Micah and Nikki started out, but you grabbed them by the back of their hoodies and pulled them underneath with you. "You two don't need to worry your big brothers and sisters by catching colds. Stay under the umbrella with me."

"Booooooring," Nikki said loudly. "The rain's fun, (F/Name)! We jus' wanna play in it!" You rolled your eyes as you turned to lock your door (more out of habit than necessity. No one was going to steal your stuff), turning back around to wander towards the mansion.

It was interesting to think that a little more than a month and a half ago, you were hurdling barricades to go save Moon and a Yungoos here. While it still rained constantly in Po Town, the atmosphere had changed from dreary to hopeful. Ex-grunts now worked along the road; some scraped up graffiti, others worked on fixing up houses, while others worked on restoring power and running water to the entirety of the town. They chatted amongst themselves while they worked, actually _smiling_ and having a good time.

You saw Calida in the distance, seeing her quickly making her way towards you. Her fuschia hair was tied back into a typical Nurse Joy style the bounced with every step she took. Her thick eyeliner was replaced with a set of glasses, and her arms held a bunch of books. "Ah, Skull Mama!" she called as she neared you.

"Off to classes, huh?" you asked, gesturing to the books.

She shook her head, "Boss told me ta go study! I've gotta lot ta learn and studyin' is important!" Calida was being trained for basic and long-term Pokémon care under the Tapu Village Nurse Joy. (She loved it.) "But tha's not why I'm stoppin' ya!" She shuffled her books around before yanking a sheet of paper out. She handed it to you, "Your mom stopped me yesterday as I was leavin' the Center, and I forgot ta give this ta ya!"

You took it, reading over it briefly. She wanted to have dinner with you soon ('with or without your _damn_ father. He needs to stop being such a baby about you and Guzma!') and wanted you to drop by to talk about it. You could do that later.

With a smile, you rubbed Calida's head. Micah and Nikki were getting antsy underneath your umbrella. "Alright, thanks, C." You looked over her for a moment. "Where's your umbrella? Or raincoat?"

"I got excited!" She started to run past you. "No time for that when I gotta study!" You rolled your eyes and grinned. She waved, "Later, (F/Name)!"

"Bye, Calida!" You shoved the paper in your pocket as turned to continue your little stroll towards the mansion, looking down at the little ones when they huffed. They probably wanted to get back to their older siblings. They got antsy when they were away from them for too long. "Where are Opal and Percy?" you asked.

"They're workin' up ahead," Micah tutted, fixing his Skull beanie. "I wanna get back to Opal, I miss 'er!" Nikki nodded in agreement. You rolled your eyes, but continued to walk forward. You could see the two older siblings in question, standing beside Plumeria and reading whatever was on the tablet in her hands. Opal had dyed her hair a bright silver, her one large cowlick sticking up from her hairline. You wondered when she had done it; it had been the typical pink two days ago. Percy had his hair tied back in a ponytail, dark blue eyes glancing up just in time to see you. He smiled brightly and waved. Plume and Opal looked at you as well; Opal gave you a shy smile and small wave, whereas Plume gave you a firm nod.

Percy and Opal had only come to join Team Skull a couple weeks before it had disbanded for the first time, dragging their baby siblings with them to escape some 'less than stellar' parents. They were nice kids, if not just a little bit rough around the edges.

"There's my cute lil' bro!" Opal said, opening up her arms to pick up Micah. He ran into her excitedly. She pat his head, "You two get (F/Name) a'ight? Didja use your manners?" When the child looked away, she tutted and turned her gaze to you. "Which rule did he break?"

Percy had Nikki in his arms, but pulled her away from him to look at her firmly. "You two do somethin' stupid?" She rubbed the back of her head and giggled nervously. These kids were adorable.

"Forgot to knock. It's alright, they've already had," you jabbed your thumb into your sternum, "Skull Mama tell them not to do it again." You heard Plumeria snort. You deadpanned. "I'll punch you, Plume."

"Ya promise?" You turned to glare at the typically subdued woman, whose lips were quirking up into a smile-smirk. "Sorry, but when ya call yourself 'Skull Mama'... It's pretty hilarious." She shook her head, smile-smirk falling back into her resting bitch face. "A'ight. G still wants ta see you, so don't get too caught up with us. We'll talk ta ya later."

You gave the group a wave as you continued your stroll. You wondered what your mom would want for dinner when she came over… She liked everything, but you wanted it to be special. You'd be able to give her all of the old photo albums and it'd be her first time back in the house in… Jeez, how long? Her first dinner back should be special.

There was a snap in front of your face. You blinked out of your thoughts and looked at the owner of the hand--oh, Banner. "Skull Mama, ya really should look where you're goin'. Had I not stopped ya, well… Boss would've had a hurt girlfriend." You looked at what you had been walking towards.

"Ohhhh that's a pool." You smiled at him, "Sorry, Banner. I was lost in thought. Thanks for helping me out, sweetie." The boy's cheeks flushed an adorable shade of red. "Are you embarrassed that I called you sweetie, _sweetie?_ " You teased goodnaturedly, reaching out to ruffle his hair. All of the guys were tall (save for Micah and a few of the other youngsters) but you barely had to stretch for him.

"Stop it!" he screeched. "Don't ya go teasin' me, Skull Mama! I'll tell Boss!" Oh he was adorable. You pinched his cheeks while he whined.

"'Tell Boss' what, exactly?" You stopped your teasing to look behind Banner, seeing Guzma standing there. Banner sighed from relief when you let go of his cheeks, running off when he saw that your attention was on Guzma. The man grinned down at you darkly, "Ya teasin' my grunts, there, sweetheart?"

You tilted your umbrella so it covered his head, "Yes, I am. Everyone's so cute!" He chuckled at your response, but stopped when he saw your glare. "Where the hell's your umbrella? Or raincoat?" You set your free hand on your hip. "What _is_ it with Team Skull? It's raining and you're all going to catch colds if you just _let it_ soak you!"

"S'more fun that way," he said, slinging an arm around your shoulders. He pulled you close to him. "Glad ya could make it." He leaned down (physically leaned, as the height difference between you two was incredible) to press a kiss to the side of your head.

You hummed and let him lead you into the mansion, "Yes, because I was _so busy_ today. It was such a struggle to fit you into the schedule." You both snorted at your sarcastic tone. He opened the door for you. "You act like you haven't seen me in months."

"A few hours can feel like months!" he shot back, taking your umbrella from you as you stooped down to take off your rain boots. He closed it and leaned it against the wall.

"Guzma." You turned to him. forcing yourself to look serious. "We have gone _months_ without seeing _or_ talking to each other before." You took your ~~his~~ sunglasses off to comb your fingers through your hair. "A few hours can't hurt too much."

"That was back when ya were always on my ass! We weren't datin' then." Guzma crossed his arms, much like a child would when being told they were wrong. You hummed indifferently as you slid your ~~his~~ sunglasses back onto your forehead. "I've gotten used ta ya always bein' around."

You couldn't help but smile. "You're adorable, jeez. 'Ya boy Guzma' is nothing more than a mushy dude!" He glared at you. You continued to tease him. "How would our kids feel if they knew their 'Big Bad Boss' couldn't stand to be away from his girlfriend! Ohh, their hopes and dreams of being as _amazingly badass_ as their Boss is would be crushed!" You feigned fainting.

"(F/Name)," he threatened.

"Ya boy Guzma isn't big and bad at all! He's actually an adorable little Skitty!" That was apparently the straw that broke the Numel's back.

"Oh, you little shit!" Guzma grabbed you, tickling your sides mercilessly. "Huh!? What was that? Can't hear ya! Ya can't talk when ya can't fuckin' stop laughin', huh?!" He was right, though; you couldn't stop laughing. You fought against him but found it hard to break out; your limbs were going weak from how hard you were laughing.

"Guz! Guz, _please_!" You huffed out a laugh, "I give! I give! My boy Guzma's an amazing badass trainer that is super cool and _definitely_ not a Skitty!!" He stopped tickling you and pulled you to him, hugging you close.

"Damn right I am." You stood there for a moment, catching your breath while he kissed the crown of your head. "You have the cutest damn laugh, woman. Makes me fall in love with ya all over again." You smiled into his chest. What a sap. "...oh, shit, you're actually here for business. Forgot."

You giggled and pulled away. "Micah said it was in regards to Trainer placements?" He nodded and let you go, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and looking at his watch with the other. "Does that mean all the kids got back to you on their official-unofficial surveys?" He nodded again. Why was he fixing his clothes? "...why are you fidgeting around like that?"

"'Cause Kukui should be here any minute-" Oh, what a convenient knock! You reached for the door, but Guzma (practically) jumped over you to open it up himself. You ducked underneath his arm to see Kukui (who was soaked and laughing) and Burnet (who was staring at her husband like he was an idiot while staying dry beneath her umbrella) standing in the doorway, eyes going wide and a giddy smile on your face.

"You didn't say they were coming!" You stepped in front of him with open arms.

"Hey, Chief!" Kukui leaned in for a hug.

You pushed him away with a dark look before wrapping your arms around Burnet. She hugged you with her free arm. "Hey, sweetie! How've you been doing?" she asked. (You had a really big platonic crush on Burnet.) You pulled away and led her inside. Kukui looked like he had been shot. Guzma was losing his shit over Kukui's denied hug.

"I've been good! Switching stations and helping Po Town has definitely made life more interesting since, well." You shrugged. "Y'know. _Wormholes._ " Burnet chuckled. You looked back to Kukui, who looked like a soaking, kicked Rockruff. "...ugh, come here. Hug me."

He scooped you up into hug, squeezing you tight enough to crack your back. "Alola, (F/Name)!"

You wheezed, "Alola to you too, Kukui." When he set you down, you braced yourself against the wall. "Shit… Please try _not_ to break the Skull Mama, alright?" You pressed a hand to your sternum. Guzma pat your back.

Burnet snorted through her nose, " _Skull Mama_? Is that supposed to be _you_?" She grabbed your left hand and 'inspected' it closely. "Did you two get married and not tell anyone?"

"No, the kids just call me that." You took your hand back and crossed your arms. "I'll tell you when we plan to get married, jeez. For now, I have to help get Po Town back up and running."

"On the subject of gettin' Po Town back up 'n' runnin'..." Guzma gestured towards the staircase behind him. "I've got the stuff upstairs. Lotsa paperwork ta go through, y'know." You looked up at your boy, seeing some of his tell-tale signs of stress. His eyebrows were furrowed just a bit more than usual and he couldn't stop grinding his teeth together. Was he… intimidated by Kukui being here? They had been talking the last few weeks and it had seemed alright on the surface… It clicked in your head.

This was his first time seeing Kukui and not immediately fighting him in a long time. He probably didn't know how to act. You grabbed his hand and squeezed, drawing his attention to you. You rubbed your thumb against the back of his hand to comfort him. He looked a little relieved. "Yup. You've got a lot of kids looking to help you out with your League, Kukui!" You gave the Professor a bright smile. "Up the stairs we go, then."

Your little group made its way up the stairs and towards Guzma's old throne room (now an office that was covered in graffiti and paperwork. It looked hectic but it actually looked quite good), the only sound coming from you and Burnet talking cheerfully. She felt the awkward air between the two as well, you could tell.

Once you were all situated in the office, Guzma passed handouts ( _he made handouts_ ) around you three. You looked over it, seeing a list of all the kids' names, their ages and their preferred genders (you had a handful of agendered and transgendered kids amongst your ranks), as well as where they'd like to go and do.

Arin and Banner wanted to work as test Trainers for the League or to stay and run the Pokémon rehab center with Calida. You grinned at that; they were a tight knit little group amongst your already tight knit family. They were so cute.

Some of your kids wanted to participate in the Island Challenge and then become League Trainers, some wanted to be trained for PMCs and shops, others wanted to work with Kukui on developing a successful League as something other than a Trainer. They all had plans for themselves now. You smiled and ran your fingers over the sheet carefully.

"As ya can see, we have a few kids that'll be willing to go into anything. Some are torn between two areas but are willin' ta do whatever. Others just wanna be trained in somethin' that interests them." Guzma was leaning against the desk with his arms crossed. It made you chuckle, seeing the dark Team Skull Boss in front of the professional and expensive looking desk. "(F/Name) and I was gonna go over it, see if we could get a better feel of what the kids wanna do, but we ran outta time ta do that. We can get to it later, but I know ya wanted the basics."

Kukui and Burnet looked over their sheets carefully. Burnet looked over at you with sparkling ~~anime~~ eyes, "This Jordan kid! They want to be trained with me? They want to work on _Wormholes_ and _other Dimensions_?" She bounced in her seat, "Are they the only one?"

"No, Opal should have said she wanted to go into research as well…" You looked over your sheet and nodded. "Yeah, Opal does. She has a little brother, though. Micah. He's gonna want to be a Trainer, but he'll need to stay close to her."

"I can do that! Lunala knows I need more researchers!" Burnet went back to looking over her page, "Oh, Kukui! It seems like two kids, Il and Elle, want to work on Pokémon research!" She was gushing over what each kid put. Kukui nodded and looked at Guzma. He looked really tense. He pulled his glasses off and handed them to Burnet, who shot him a curious look. You watched and crossed your arms.

Kukui stood up and walked towards Guzma, simply saying, "Battle me."

The Boss jumped back like he had been shot, "What!?"

"I can't focus on this. It feels… _odd_ , to just skip right into business with you. We were friends and rivals, but we were never so _formal_. So. Battle me." Made sense, you guessed. "We can even take it outside, so your cleaned-up office doesn't get wrecked."

Guzma blinked before his signature grin came across his face. "If I get to wreck you, I don't care where we battle." You shot him a glare; not in the office. "But my lady wants the office to stay nice, so we'll head out." Some of the tension had dissipated when they walked out to battle.

"Well." You looked over at Burnet, who said, "That happened." You laughed and got up to follow the pair. You adjusted your bag so you could easily grab your Pokéballs. Burnet stood to walk with you. "Think they'll relax after a battle?"

You nodded and walked out of the room. "Yeah. They were like this when we were younger, too. Couldn't relax _around_ each other until they _battled_ one another. Imagine how _that_ went; they're doing this 'cause this is the first time they've seen each other in a while. Every morning I was woken up by the sound of the two of them battling like a pair of idiots."

Burnet giggled, "I could imagine that. How did those battles work out, typically?"

You two began the descent down the stairs. "It's the flip of a coin, usually. They were pretty evenly matched. Their battles could last forever if they were on their A-game." You pulled your rain boots on by the door, grabbing your umbrella. Burnet grabbed hers. You two stepped out. "I had to get involved sometimes because they'd wear themselves and their Pokémon out and then try to push on. We lost a lot of time because they'd spend all their energy battling one another in the morning." A fond smile found its way onto your face. "I wouldn't trade that lost time for anything, though. They're the reason my team and I became so strong."

"Because you had to put them in their places?" she asked, half-teasing and half-serious.

"Well. Yeah." You opened the door and stepped out. The men had their back to you, discussing something fervently before agreeing on it. "You two finish already?" you called out playfully. Guzma turned to you and grinned darkly. "Oh I don't like that face."

"Since we're all here," Kukui turned to you and Burnet with his own smirk, "let's do a Battle Royal." You blinked at that, mouthing 'what?' in confusion. "Three Pokémon each. You can go after any Pokémon on the field! When one Trainer's entire team is knocked out, the Royal is over! Whoever knocked out the most Pokémon wins!"

You glanced at Guzma, who was looking over his Pokéballs like he was deciding which three he was going to use (Golisopod, Ariados, Pinsir), and he smirked at you. "Afraid you're gonna lose, sweetheart?" he called out.

"Not at all. Are you sure you want to battle me, _sweetheart_?" You already knew who'd be making an appearance from your team: Vivi, Carl, and Mateo. You'd kick _all_ their asses. "But are we really going to do this _right here_? In the center of Town?"

Kukui shrugged, "It's not like anything bad'll happen." You deadpanned. "Come on, honey!" He gestured towards Burnet, "Let's do this!"

You sighed and went towards the edge of the road. You heard some of the kids start whispering, and soon you saw that most of them were gathered around your unofficial Battle Royal Stadium. Kukui stood to your left, Guzma to your right, and Burnet right across from you. Out of your three opponents, you were least confident with Burnet. You haven't battled with her in a _long_ time, so her team might've changed up quite a bit.

You shuffled through your bag as Guzma called out, "Taylor! C'mere and ref for us!" The kid walked out, tugging their purpled hair behind their head and nodding.

"Alright then." The crowd fell silent. Taylor grinned and fell into their 'performing persona', arms open as they said, "Good evening, Team Skull and guests! Tonight, we have a performance from not one, not two, but _four_ Trainers!" The kids were going wild at this; you were amazed at how loud Taylor could speak. They pointed a black-gloved finger to Guzma, "We have our boy Guzma, destruction in human form taking up the role of Green Royal!" They walked over to Burnet, pretending to hold a microphone. "Good evenin', honey. Mind tellin' the crowd your name?"

Burnet laughed, "I'm Professor Burnet, sweethearts! I'm your Yellow Royal for this evening." You grinned as she played along, answering a couple of Taylor's questions before mock-curtseying.

Taylor walked to Kukui, "Here we have Professor Kukui, creator of the Alola Pokémon League!" They winked to someone in the crowd (this kid knew how to work a stage) and said, "Be nice to this one, kids, he's givin' us jobs soon!"

Kukui laughed, "For tonight, I'm the Red Royal!"

"Alright, Taylor," you sighed playfully, "let's get on with this, please?"

They looked marginally offended, "Why, Skull Mama, you're not _rushin'_ me, are ya?" You heard some of the kids boo sarcastically. You stuck your tongue out. "Our final contender for the night is Skull Mama; though the scrubs outside of Po Town might refer to her as Police Chief (F/Name)." They slid up to you, "Our dear Skull Mama is, unsurprisingly, given her color scheme, the Blue Royal for the evening!" With one last dramatic twirl, Taylor said, "Let our Po Town Battle Royal commence!"

Guzma was the first to throw. "Let's kick some ass, Podsy!" His Golisopod landed before him, screeching happily at being out to battle. He was going to use First Impression. You could feel it. Here's hoping he didn't use it on your Pokémon.

Kukui threw out next, "B! It's your turn!" Braviary flew down, flapping his wings before settling onto the ground.

"Dreamy!" Burnet threw her Pokéball. A shiny blue Musharna floated above the ground delicately, rocking herself gently.

Well, Mateo had the best defense out of your three Pokémon… "Mateo, you're up first!" Your Sandslash rolled into the ground, twittering back at you. You caught his rebounding Pokéball and grinned. "Nice to see you too, sweetheart. Let's get our M-O-E ready with Swords Dance!" You were hoping that he'd be able to brave a couple of hits before unleashing a couple powerful attacks.

Kukui called out a move, "Crush Claw on Dreamy, B!"

"Dodge it, Dreamy! Use Hypnosis on that Braviary!"

"Podsy, First Impression on the Braviary!"

Oh, please, let them just ignore you for another moment or two. "Mateo, Swords Dance once again." It seemed like they were ignoring you because you weren't attacking. They made another round, and it came back to you. "Okay Mateo, let's hit the scene! Icicle Crash, go for Podsy and B!"

Mateo launched forward, forming icicles in the air to go down on the pair. Podsy was hit and his Emergency Exit ability kicked in; he shot back behind Guzma, who threw out his Ariados. So it didn't knock him out, nor did it look like a critical hit… Was it more powerful on Braviary?

Oh you knocked him out.

The battle continued on, attacks being traded while you all laughed and cheered at your successes or flinched and planned when something looked like it was pretty bad. You were all down to one Pokémon when Burnet threw out her Minior. "Mini, Shell Smash!"

Vivi was hanging on by a thread and you hated yourself because you were probably going to go out first. Your team had put up a good fight, though. Kukui's Incineroar wasn't doing too hot, and Podsy was definitely close to fainting.

None of your attacks had hit, so it was back to Burnet's Minior. "Explosion!"

The Minior exploded, and with its Shell Smash, the attack wiped the board. All of your teams had fainted, every Pokémon was out. You leaned down, bracing yourself on your knees and sucking in breaths. That had been intense. That had been _fun._

Your three opponents apparently felt the same way, because you all grinned amongst yourselves. "That was…" Kukui said between breaths.

"That was fuckin' amazin'!" Guzma screamed, leaning back at ruffling his hair. The kids were screaming excitedly from having watched the battle. Guzma gave them a wide smile. Ah, good, he wasn't upset at all. He looked at Kukui, "Yo! You didn't tell me your wife was so damn strong! Like, shit! She's stupid smart and stupid strong!?"

You smiled at Burnet, "Yeah, Burnet, that's not fair! You can't just come in and tear us down like that!"

She shook her head, "I'm not that strong! It was luck, really! You were the one building up your Sandslash's attack before ripping us all a new one!"

Kukui was ecstatic, "That's was amazing! I need to study all of the moves used, because that was an exceptional battle!"

You stood straight up and looked around. "Tay!? Who won!?"

They appeared behind you, their Pokédex pulled out. The notepad app was opened up, with names and numbers written on it. They looked at it before saying, "Alright, our KOs are as follows! Our dear Skull Mama and Professor Burnet each knocked out three Pokémon! Professor Kukui knocked out two, and our Boss knocked out four!" More excited cheers. "That was an excellent battle, but our Trainers need to go rest their Pokémon up! Let's wish them a good night!"

You smiled and gathered your three Pokéballs up, ready to take them home to put them on the Portable Pokémon Center (PPC for short). Guzma ran up to you, catching you by the arm before you could get too far away. "Where're ya goin', lil' missy?"

"To heal my Pokémon?" you responded before gasping. "Oh! We still have!"

'Ya boy' smirked, "Have too much fun there? Forget what they were even here for?" You nodded embarrassedly. He leaned down and kissed you, "That's adorable. C'mon, your team'll be fine. Let's finish this meetin' up and then we'll go home, a'ight?" You nodded again.

Kukui and Burnet came up to you two, grinning cheerfully. The tension from earlier had completely dissipated. "Alright, let's get down to business, alright?" Kukui asked, reaching out to ruffle your hair. "I don't think it'll take too long. The kids seem to know what they want to do, if not have a couple different ideas for their futures."

You grinned, "Yeah, our kids are basically the best."

Burnet raised an eyebrow inquisitively. " _Your_ kids?" You blushed and covered your face with your hands. It was a slip up!

Guzma wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you into him, grinning, "Yeah, our kids! Plume and us gotta take care of 'em, ya know? Who else would?" You smiled and looked away, wrapping your arm around his waist to be even closer.

Yeah. Po Town was gonna turn out OK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you accidentally make agendered mettaton a skull grunt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also how do you write battle royals??????????????


	6. Completely Skippable Smut (I Promise You Don't Have To Read It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just needed a pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied about the double upload, mostly because i couldn't figure out how to get this ball a-rollin'.  
> it's short, lol, sorry.

"Hey, Guzma." At the sound of his name, the fluffy-haired man took his other headphone off and turned to look at you. You two were in your shared bedroom; you laid on your bed with a book, and Guzma sat at his desk on his laptop. It was one of Alola's many holidays, and it was customary to have the day off to just relax and be with friends and family. While your front door was unlocked for any of the kids to come in, you two just wanted to spend the day in each other's presence.

"Yo? What's up, sweetheart?" He turned in his chair to look at you. You looked comfy as hell; dressed in loose clothes with your Pokémon snuggled around you, a blanket tossed over your feet, and your hair pulled back away from your head and neck.

You closed your book, "Will you throw me my notebook and a pen, please? I just remembered that I need to make a list for when I go to the Megamart this week." Life was _very_ domestic when you two were together at home, and grocery shopping had quickly become a _very_ important part of your lives. You two fed yourselves, your Pokémon, your kids, and your kids' Pokémon, so you frequently ran out of food.

Guzma nodded and bobbed his head to his still-playing music, turning to grab your notebook off of the desk. He looked for a pen (or a pencil), but couldn't find one. "There should be pens in one'a'the drawers," he said, as he threw the notebook at you.

"Alright, thanks, hon." He went red. He hated that you had started experimenting with different pet names, because each one was _way_ cuter than the last. To keep his red face away from you, he looked back at his laptop. His browser was open and the task bar was full of tabs. A few were for research purposes (gym leaders in other regions and what they did, Pokémon centers and how they worked, easy ways to gauge ring sizes) and others had videos of Bug-types doing cute and dumb things.

Guzma listened as you shuffled through a few drawers before stopping and inhaling through your nose sharply. You slammed the drawer shut. He looked back at you and snorted when he saw how red your face was, though he had no idea why. "See somethin' ya didn't wanna see?" he teased, turning back in his chair to face you.

You covered your face and rushed out an anxious, "Why the hell are there condoms in your drawer?" He blinked before turning red again. He had forgotten those were in there; he had meant to clean out his bedside table before moving it in, but he had gotten so busy that it just never happened. On the other hand, though, it was adorable to see you get so flustered over a box of condoms.

He answered honestly, "Forgot ta take 'em out." A shit-eating grin spread over his face as he scooted his rolling chair towards the bed. "Didn't think you'd freak out over 'em, though. That's real cute." You pulled your hands far enough down your face to glare at him. "What, (F/Name), never seen a condom before?"

You took your hands off your face and crossed your arms, huffing and looking away. Your cheeks were still flushed an adorable shade of red. With a slight hesitance, you said, "No, no I have not." He blinked at that. You didn't use condoms when having-- Guzma stop thinking when you covered your cheeks. "Don't make fun of me for it! I haven't had sex!" Shit. That was precious.

Vivi perked up at your raised voice, blinking at you blearily. She then looked between you and Guzma before shaking her petite little head and floating up. Carl and Mateo got up right after her, though it took Poof another moment to work himself up enough to move. Churri was asleep on Poof, so he just carried her out. Podsy was the only one of his Pokémon hanging with you two (he hung out at the foot of the bed), but even he got up a skittered out.

Mentally, Guzma applauded the Pokémon at sensing the mood (even though Vivi probably moved all of them because she wanted to sleep in peace). "Ya haven't had sex?" he repeated in a questioning tone. Now he was out of the chair and leaning over the bed to look at you. He tried his best to not make you feel caged; his height and his long limbs could easily make someone feel trapped. You refused to look at him as you nodded. "...why?"

Guzma was actually perturbed with the thought. You were plenty beautiful and had dudes crawling over one another to be with you (not that you and your thick headedness would ever notice that). Maybe you just weren't into it? The whole sex thing could turn some people off, no pun intended. It wasn't a big deal to him either way, but he needed to know so he didn't do anything to piss you off.

"Didn't have anyone I wanted to do it with," you responded, voice uncharacteristically small. You were more than embarrassed, apparently. You were ashamed. He didn't like that at all. "It's not like I'm some pure woman with ears and eyes that haven't heard the worse, but I've never… _done it._ "

Guzma tapped your side and gestured for you to scoot over. When you two were situated on the bed (he had his arm thrown around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him) he said, "Iz really not that bigga deal."

"That's not what that box full of condoms says," you teased, kissing what you could of his arm. He flushed and hid his face in your hair. He could feel you giggle. You were working yourself out of that mini-mood. Good. "So, if you don't mind me asking… Who'd you do it with?"

He kept his face hidden in your hair. "There're a lotta people on Alola that got the hots for bad boys," he murmured. Why the hell was he getting so embarrassed in front of you?

"Oh my goodness, Guzma, what the hell?" you asked incredulously. "Do you have a laundry list of ex-bedmates?" Your tone was half-serious, half-joking and he hated it. Hated that you were so interested in who he had fucked before… When he didn't respond, you reached up to ruffle his hair. He leaned into your hand. "Well, as long as you're not sleeping with anyone currently, it's chill."

Guzma hummed contently and kissed above your ear. You tilted your head slightly. He grinned at your subtle physical suggestion, teasing, "What, ya wanna kiss or somethin'?" You groaned his name under your breath. "What was that? Ya wanna kiss ya boy?"

"I'm gonna _smack_ my boy if he doesn't get down here," you murmured softly. He could feel you smile as he moved to kiss you. Part way through the kiss, you said, "Good boy." He bit your lip slightly at that, grinning when you yelped slightly. After you 'harumph!'ed, you pressed your lips back to his.

You two fell into a deep kiss, all tongue and open mouth. At some point, he rolled you onto your back and hovered above you. He held your waist close to his while your hands buried in his fluffy white locks to keep his mouth on yours. You were so fucking hot, especially when you were moaning into his mouth like that.

The topic of sex wandered back into his mind, and the hard-on he got seemed inevitable with how you were kissing him. It wasn't the first time you had been pressed up against him like that but now it seemed… He didn't know what it seemed like but he knew what he wanted to do to you. Shit, he wanted you so badly.

"Guzma," you whined when he pulled away to look at you. Hair splayed out around your head and mouth wet and red from your hard kisses. He needed you at this point, dammit. The hands you had in his hair loosened and fell to rest on his shoulders, tracing over his collarbone absently. You both were lost in thought. "...I know that I want to do it with you."

The man stared down at you, trying to fight the flush forming on his cheeks. Jeez, why were you so fucking wonderful? He fell back onto you (you let out a pained 'oomf!') and buried his face in the crook of your neck. "Right now?" he asked. He could barely keep the anticipation out of his voice.

"Yeah." You were hugging him now (all of your limbs were wrapped around him like an Octillery, more accurately). "Yeah, right now. As long as you can be gentle, please." Gentle? He could be gentle. Definitely gentle.

He had so many things he wanted to do to you.

"A'ight." Guzma pulled off of you and took his hoodie off, grabbing the bottom of his shirt next. You blinked up at him. "Strip." His flush was fading as you two started treading in areas he was familiar with (pleasuring people was something he was unabashedly proud of), but you were turning even more red. You sat up and watched as he took his shirt off. Your face was so fucking red. You stared at him like he was the most beautiful thing on the planet. He threw a glance at your twitching fingers before reaching for you. "Sweetheart, I said strip."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." You flexed your fingers before grabbing the hem of your shirt. "I got… distracted." He knew he was hot, but damn if it was not delightful to hear you say that. It was like you shot an ego-boost right into him. There was a pause in you taking off your shirt, and your hand came to rest on his upper chest. He had the Team Skull logo tattooed there in dark purple. It was right over his heart.

You closed your eyes. He watched you, how you mouthed the words while you counted his heartbeats. You were so beautiful. He loved you so much. He would give you anything you wanted. But right now, he wanted to give you his whole, _physical_ love.

"We can't do anythin' until you strip, (F/Name)." Guzma watched as you shivered excitedly (no doubt from hearing him say your name) and finally pulled your tank top over your head. He was so fucking lucky to be with you. To _live_ with you. All because you didn't wear a bra when you were home. He sat back on his legs to look over your exposed chest, mentally marking where he wanted to leave hickies. You'd look so good covered in his marks.

With a little bit of awkward positioning, you lifted your hips and slid off your shorts and panties. Fuck, you were so pretty. "Take my socks off for me?" you asked softly as you laid back. Was he staring? Shit. He reached for your feet and tore your socks off.

He wanted to jump right into, but he remembered something. This was your first time having sex. From what he could see of your cunt, you weren't very wet yet. If you two did it while you were like this, he'd hurt you. He couldn't do that to you.

Instead, Guzma scooted forward and kissed your knee. "A'ight, sweetheart. 'fore we do anythin'... Promise me somethin'." He watched as you brought your hands up to rest beside your head. You fisted the sheets and nodded. Watching you hang off of his every word was doing _terrible_ things to him. "Ya gotta promise me that you'll tell me if anythin' hurts, a'ight? If you don't like somethin', somethin' don't feel good… You tell me." He looked down at you firmly. "Promise me."

"I promise, Guzma." You gave him a small smile. "You wouldn't hurt me on purpose, and you know I won't let you do anything I don't like."

Guzma offered you one of his small, genuine smiles. "Good. Now…" He leaned forward to kiss you deeply again, supporting himself by leaning into one elbow beside your head. His other hand slid down your face. He traced over the hollow at the bottom of your throat before palming one of your breasts. Your breath hitched when his thumb ran over top your nipple. "This good?" he muttered, pulling away from your mouth to whisper into your ear. You nodded quickly. "Want more?" You nodded again.

He kissed your ear, laving his tongue over your lobe before kissing his way down your neck. The small little noises you were making riled him up further. It took all of his willpower not to pull his cock out and jerk it while he did things to you. Somewhere in his mind, it seemed wrong to do it. This was _your_ first time, so it was all about you.

Your body shook and you gasped when he bit into the juncture between your shoulder and neck. "Shit, Guzma!" Yeah, that was the way you should _always_ say his name. He licked at the wound before going back in to suck a red mark onto your skin. You were moaning loudly, one hand wound in his hair and the other scratching up his back.

"That alright?" he asked as he pulled away.

The hickey was dark red and it seemed to jump with every beat of your heart. "Yes, yes, _yes_... Please, more, more!" You were begging. Holy shit, you accidentally kinky fuck. But you asked for more, so he'd give you more.

He moved further down your chest and took one of your nipples into his mouth, his hand pinching the other. Once you were panting, he left more hickies across your chest. You kept a steady hand on his head and constantly praised him mindlessly. Your mindless babble was fucking arousing as hell.

Guzma trailed on hand down your stomach, cupping your cunt gently while he kissed the hickies. "This a'ight?" he asked, dipping his fingers slightly past your inner lips. You were really fucking wet now. You nodded. You were fucking wrecked; lips were red and wet from kissing and biting, pupils blown out from lust and love, cheeks flushed a heavenly shade of red, and chest huffing quickly. He hadn't even gotten to the good part yet, but you looked like you had cummed a thousand fucking times.

He looked up at you once more before pushing one finger into you, knuckle deep. You threw your head back and moaned. (You were a fucking expressive lover, holy shit.) You murmured his name like a prayer. If he could get any harder, he would. Instead, his thumb found your clit and he stroked it. He kissed your exposed throat while he overloaded you with sensations. You were so fucking beautiful like this. Holy shit.

"Stop! Stop stop stop," you rushed out, pushing his shoulders away. He pulled his hand from you immediately.

His free hand (the one not covered in _you_ ) came to touch your face worriedly. "Y'alright? I didn't hurt ya, did I? Fuck, did I hurt you?" He bent to expect you. What had he done?"

"No, you," you sucked in a breath, "you didn't hurt me. I was… gonna…" You blinked and looked away from him. If he didn't know any better, he would've said your face went even more red.

He grinned darkly, "Gonna cum?" You nodded. "Didn't wanna cum quite yet, huh?" Another nod. "Why?" He figured he knew the answer, but it'd be nice to hear you say it.

"I wanna… With you." You looked back up at him. Shit he loved you. "With you in me." Fuck.

Guzma growled, reaching over into the nightstand to pull out what caused the whole thing. There was no time to pull his pants and boxers off all the way. He shoved him down his thighs and over his knees, only touching himself long enough to roll the condom on. "This cool?" he asked, about to enter.

" _Yes, please._ "

He shoved himself in.

You didn't reel back from pain or anything, instead pulling him closer and immediately moving your hips. "Don't hurt?" You nodded and moaned. He pushed one of your knees into your chest to give him a better angle, supporting himself on his elbow. Your eyes were squeezed shut and you held onto his back. Your nails scratched him up and down. "Kiss me."

You did, kissing him while he thrusted into you. He loved you so much. Fuck, you were so warm and tight and soft and… Fuck, he loved you. He loved you.

"I love you, fucking hell woman, I love you so damn much, fuck…" He kept kissing you, thrusting into you, having you, _loving you._

"I love you too, I love you too, please, please," you returned his ramblings, kissing his chin, his neck, whatever you could reach. "I'm gonna…" Shit you were gonna cum. Fuck that was hot. He was the one that did this to you. He was the one loving you like this.

"Do it, sweetheart." He could last long enough to make sure you cummed. "Cum for me, (F/Name)." Your nails stopped scratching right on his shoulder, instead digging into him as he thrusted harder. "Cum for me, sweetheart. Cum, cum for Guzma."

You let out a gurgle of moans and he pulled back to watch you come undone. He felt you cum. Shit that was fucking hot. You were so beautiful. "I love you, Guzma," you moaned.

It pushed him over the edge.

He came without much else. When all was done, you two sat on separate sides of the bed. He smirked at you from his side, tying up the condom so it didn't leak. You had pulled one of your blankets over your shoulders, hiding a shy smile behind the covers. "Alright," you said softly, crawling towards him. You kissed him gently. "That was nice."

"Told ya I could be gentle," he said, chucking the condom towards the waste bin beside the desk. It landed with a wet 'thunk!'

You giggled as he awkwardly pulled his boxers back up, kicking his pants off instead of dealing with them. "I said _nice_ , not _gentle._ These bites on my neck and chest are gonna sting come tomorrow, yo."

He pulled you into him. kissing your forehead. You were so fucking cute, dammit. "My back already hurts," he teased.

You looked mortified. "Oh no, did I scratch that hard?" You went to look. He held you to him. "Guzma I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to--"

"S'alright, (F/Name). Just some scratches. Get 'em all the time." You gave up and laid against him. That wasn't like ya at all. "Tired?"

"Yeah." You ended the sentence with a yawn. "It can really take it out of you, huh?" He ruffled your hair and moved you about. "Guz?"

"Shaddup and let me take care of ya." He covered you in blankets and made sure you had enough pillows, looking over you and your nest. "There. Should be nice 'nuff for a nap."

"Nap with me?" you asked gently.

Guzma rolled his eyes playfully, "I guess I can. Scoot over." He crawled underneath the covers with you, feeling drowsy from the sudden hit of intimate warmth. You cuddled into him, your forehead pressed against his chest. He held you to him, caging you in in the good way. Nothing was getting to you with him around. "I love ya," he murmured into the crown of your head.

You yawned, already half-asleep. "I love you too."

After a few minutes, you two fell asleep.

After another few minutes, all your Pokémon came in and napped around the bed.

Yeah, this was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also idk if you noticed the updated "end of final chapter" notes but more art is out [here lol](my-pokemon-children-650962849)  
> have fun kiddos

**Author's Note:**

> maru/reader concept art is [here](http://radikewwll.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-Fanfic-Art-649134371)  
> more dumb art (maru/reader and opal :O) is [here](http://radikewwll.deviantart.com/art/my-pokemon-children-650962849)  
> i call the reader "maru" when i talk about her or draw her. idk why.
> 
>  
> 
> also, reader's theme/battle theme (dramatic candy battle!!): https://youtu.be/PDOqhzxz6b0?list=PLYxe5QuBm0DBn4KbwkMrqAJAIUghv8iby


End file.
